When you least expect it
by Doctor Dave
Summary: Bones goes on a dig to Brazil, Angela decides to tag along. Well, their plane takes an unexpected landing,and now are stuck in enemy territory with a certain ranger unit. With a disease rampaging, can they get out in time?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic. So I hope it's good! Brennan and Booth don't even know each other yet…but they will soon enough..mwuhahhahahahaha. Oh, and of course, I own nothing of this awesome show. If i did...well..you wouldn't want to know what i would do with the show...so.. it's best kept in the dark...anywho..enjoy. :)**

"Flight 7304 to Brazil will be boarding at gate Alpha 4"

Forensic anthropologist Temperance Brennan looked up at the speaker. The fiery auburn haired scientist began to pack her medical journal into her carry on and stood up, stretching her legs.

The airport was rather slow, and dull. The occasional potted plant would be sitting all alone in a corner screaming for water, and the rare vending machine begging for money. The gate's chairs were half full-as this was supposed to be a relatively small flight from Florida to Brazil. The Florida sun's beams shined through the glass, and the palm trees also added to the tropic look.

She wore rather comfortable attire consisting of light blue skinny jeans, a white tank top, a light cotton button up blouse (which she kept open), and brown boots she usually wore to her anthropological sites. She kept her long hair in a simple ponytail. She preferred it up and out of her face. Around her neck, was a tribal necklace she had received as a gift from a village chief in Africa. It was made out of wood and was an arrowhead with white markings. It was to bring good look to the wearer, or so the chief had said.

She walked over to the growing line to board the aircraft. Brennan looked out through the window to see the massive aircraft being refueled. The flight held only 35 passengers. She looked up as a nice woman wearing the airport uniform, smiled at her and asked for her ticket. Brennan smiled back uneasily and took her ticket back. She was always socially awkward and never understood why complete strangers would even smile to each other. She walked down the ramp, and readjusted her traveling pack.

_~Meanwhile~_

Sgt. Sealey Booth grabbed his M24-A2 bolt-action sniper rifle and slung it over his shoulder. He tried to get comfortable in the huge C-130 but was hardly successful. The aircraft was enormous and usually carried troops, supplies, and unfortunately coffins as well. It was sparsely decorated; the only real comfortable looking things were the small folding seats with straps that his team currently occupied.

Booth rubbed his face, and made sure his pencil mike was secured to his head so that he had a direct link to Central Command. He was a tall, brunette with a crew cut and athletic build. Booth was a good motivator, which was one of the reasons why he was in command, and always looked out for his men. He was the type of sergeant who would hear any man's input, no matter what rank.

Slapping on his boonie hat, he turned to his team who were dressed in woodland battle dress. There were 5 men all together, five of the best Rangers in the 75th Regiment. They were too busy smearing war paint on their faces to notice him watching. He was close to his team and never lost a man-and certainly wasn't going to start now.

He laughed as his medic was grunting in discomfort as he tried to wipe the paint he had accidentally got in his eye. The others just laughed at him and continued prepping for heir jump. It was going to be a run-of-the-mill type mission-be back to the base in Colombia by midnight.

Booth checked his watch. 18:05. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. For some reason he had a very unsettling feeling in his stomach. He had had this weird feeling ever since they were done being briefed. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it. Maybe, it was the fact that they were going into foreign territory without the country's consent. Whatever it was, he would just have to keep an eye out.

He looked at his men again. They didn't feel nervous at all, so why was he feeling on edge? He shook his head and smeared his own pain on, being sure not to get it into his eye like Manelli.

His medic, one of his men he was most fond of, was Cpl. Wade Manelli. He was a born and bred New Yorker, Brooklyn to be exact. He was a true Italian though. Manelli looked over at Booth with a questioning look. Manelli had a lot of spunk and witty humor, but he also knew how to give Booth a great morale boost. He and Manelli go way back.

The mission was only supposed to last a couple hours, and the only real danger seen was a thunderstorm coming in. He brushed off the wary feeling and crossed his arms. He could at least get some sleep before the jump.

"Get some shut-eye before we jump, I don't want to have to hear you all complain about not getting your beauty sleep."

There was a hard jerk and his head snapped forward and back, smashing his head against the wall. He winced, and pulled his mike up to his ear to get it out of the way. He tried to assess the situation.

"Turbulence?" One of his men yelled, as he made sure he was fastened in his seat.

Before Booth could answer, they were jerked hard again and the plane leaned left hard. He unfastened his belts and fell on the floor. He yelled at his men to stay fastened, and managed to get up the steps to the cockpit. He opened the door to check out their situation.

"What the hell's going on?" He shouted, looking at the pilot's. He then turned his attention to the windshield. It was pitch black and rain pelted hard against the aircraft.

"Shit!" The Captain swore as he fought to keep the aircraft level. "We have one engine failure!" He yelled to the other pilot, who was radioing in their present predicament.

"Lightning just took out engine 1, Sir." The pilot informed Booth. The plane rocked wildly back and forth. Booth held onto the hatch, and looked at all the lights flashing and buzzing on the dash.

"Where are we?" Booth yelled, trying not to fall over. " Do we need to make the jump early, or can we ride this damn thing out?"

"Engine 3's failed, sir!" The pilot yelled to the captain. "I can't get a signal!"

"No way in hell we'll be able to fly her on 2 engines only." He growled as he tried desperately to keep it under control. "I'll lower the door. You all need to jump now!"

"Engine 4s gone!" The Captain yelled to the pilot. "Get that damn radio working now!"

Booth leapt down the steps and landed awkwardly on his hip. He stumbled and grabbed a hold of Manelli's leg to stabilize himself. He yelled at everybody to get ready to jump. They all scrambled to get unfastened and tried to keep upright as the plane kept taking sharp jerks. They managed to all get into a straight line and to check everyone to make sure they were good to jump. The large door hummed and instantly they heard the howl of the wind and felt the rain pelt against them. Booth was last in line, to make sure everyone was out before he jumped. He stared at the indicator light intently. It was red.

All of his men gave him the thumbs-up that they were ready to go. Good. He looked at the light. Still Red. The plane's remaining engines stalled and the whole aircraft when into a slow and gradual free fall. The pilots scrambled out of the cockpit each with their own parachute.

"Good luck to ya boys." The captain shouted, goggles over his face and a cigar in his mouth. "And God's speed."

"Green Light! MOVE!" Booth shouted, and one after another they went, slowly counting to four thousand before they deployed their chutes.

_~Back at the Airport, 14:00~_

Brennan looked at her ticket. Seat 15C. She made her way to the middle of the plane and found it. The plane had two seats on one side and one on the other. It was small and cramped, surprisingly for a continental flight. Probably due to budget costs, she thought. She slipped her pack off her back and shoved it under her seat. Sitting down on the blue cushion-which was also a flotation device, she snapped her seat belt on and was just about to get her journal when she saw a familiar face approach her.

"Sweetie! Surprised?" Angela Montenegro asked as she sat down next to her and shoved her huge bag underneath the seat. Her wavy black hair was down and she wore a black tank top and skinny blue jeans with black boots. To top it all off, she felt a little spunky that morning so she slapped a black leather jacket over it.

Brennan was confused. "Angela…what are you doing here?"

A gruff man stopped next to Angela. " 'Scuse me ma`am. Thaz my seat." He said in a horrific Texan accent. He wore horrific attire too. He looked like he was going on a safari.

"Buzz off, Colonel Mustard." Angela snapped, rudely. She wanted to sit in this seat, and he was going to have to deal with it. Besides, she was already in a nasty mood when she heard that her best friend was going to Brazil alone. There had been outbreaks of violence over there and the government wasn't stable there, not to mention the rebels that had recently been kidnapping American's and going on massacre's.

"Brennan. You're not going to Brazil alone. It's too dangerous." She said.

"Angela, I can take care of myself quite well. I've gone too-"

Angela interrupted her. "Sweetie, I know. You just…worry me. So, to make sure you don't give me any more grey hair, I'm going with you. So, I won't have to worry about you if you're right in front of me."

"That makes no sense. You have no biological control of worrying over anything, even if it is a close friend, or a loved one." She said as she watched Colonel Mustard walk to the back of the plane to Angela's original seat.

"Besides, I'm only going to be examining the 2,000 years old skeletal remains of possibly a Palikur warrior. This is an amazing find. I'm very excited." Temperance adds as she flips to the page where she left off. She looked up to her friend again. "The Palikur's were ancient Brazilian warriors who up until now were-"

Angela ignored her, and then turns to look at the handsome gentleman next to her. "Oh…Hi. I'm Angela." She smiled.

_~4 hours later~ _

Temperance Brennan was reading her book and Angela continued to speak to the gentleman across the aisle from her until the airplane started to hit a little turbulence.

"What the!" Angela shouted as she gripped onto the armrest until her knuckles were white. The turbulence got worse and the whole aircraft jerked sideways. She squeezed her eyes shut. The overhead compartments doors started to rattle and the cart holding all of the flight attendants beverages flew down the aisle.

Luggage started falling from the overhead compartments and oxygen masks fell down from over head. Angela and Temperance quickly strapped on their masks and grabbed onto their seats. A flight attendant fell down the aisle. She frantically tried to get to any seat available but she fell down the aisle and hit her head.

The aircraft turned a steep left and shook. The pilots were trying to get the flight under control but to no avail. The plane rattled and began a rapid decent. The passengers screamed as the plane dove into a freefall.

Angela squeezed her best friend's hand, and all went black.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Angela Montenegro's eyes fluttered open and winced as she moved her head. Her forehead was bleeding and a sharp pain shot through her arm. For a minute, she couldn't remember where she was until she saw Brennan next to her.

"Brennan!" She shouted undoing her seatbelt, though her arm put up much protest. She turned and lightly shook her friend. "Brennan. Wake up. Brennan!" She said frantically, trying to say calm but just couldn't.

Plus, it didn't help the fact that the aircraft was a broiling chunk of metal. "Come on Brennan, we have to get out!" She yelled. She grabbed her friend's belt and unfastened it. She heard people frantically yelling and screaming. "We have to get off the plane! Come on!"

The man that Angela had been speaking to minutes earlier rushed over too her.

"You okay?" He asked, helping her out of her seat. She vigorously shook her head.

"Yes I'm fine, but, my friend…" She said, looking over at Brennan's unconscious figure. He nodded and picked her up. Part of the ceiling screeched and came crashing down. "We gotta go!" He said, ushering past Angela.

She rushed behind him as he led her out of the aircraft and into the water. He and Angela swam out of the emergency hatch, while carrying Brennan. It wasn't easy work. She struggled to keep herself up as well as her friend. She looked over at the man she had been having a nice conversation with on the plane just hours before all hell broke loose. He seemed to be doing all right.

Once they got to the beach, they crawled through the sand away from the water. Exhausted and hiked up on adrenaline, they got to their feet and carried Temperance up to where the beach began to look more like a forest. Laying her down in the shade they plopped down and tried to catch their breath.

"I don't see anybody else." He whispered, barley able to talk. Angela nodded and looked at a small cluster of survivors sitting a few yards away from them.

"There's a few over there." She said

Temperance's eyes fluttered open. She couldn't focus on anything, but she could hear two people next to her. One she could tell was Angela but the other voice she couldn't recognize. She slowly sat up, and Angela hugged her tight.

"I thought the odds of being in a plane crash was 1 in 500,000!" She muffled through Temperance's shoulder.

She bit her lip and hugged Angela back. Brennan had minor wounds as well. She had a cut above her left eyebrow and several cuts to her arms, nothing to horrendous. "We have to help, Angela." She said, getting up a bit wobbly.

Angela helped her stand up. "Brennan, everyone's out that survived. Just sit down." She pleaded.

Temperance looked at her and thought that might be the rationale thing to do. "Does anyone need medical attention?"

The man next to Angela stood up and walked over to the other group. A few minutes later he came back and shook his head. "Nah, just some scratches, bumps and bruises."

Temperance sat with her chin resting on her knees. She stared out at the Atlantic Ocean and noticed that there was no more evidence of a crash. The waters had swallowed up all evidence of their predicament. She scooted out of the shade and into the warm sunlight. First things first, she thought, dry clothes.

**Welp, there it is folks. I tried to get all of the military jargon and equipment right-yes, i did most of my homework. :P It's fairly accurate, so that's good. I've already written chapter 2, just going a once over it-putting more detail in-that kind of stuff. So..Both and Bones will meet soon, I promise! Criticism is much appreciated and reviews are too! so, I'll keep writing if you keep typing! LOL! Thanks! Oh, and by the way- i know that a 35 seat jet going across the Atlantic is highly unlikely-because they would be bigger-i just didn't want to bother with killing all of the people and such. ^^ anyway-REVIEW!**


	2. and when you least expect it, BAM!

**Second chapter- hope you enjoy! Again I own nothing! I've got part of chapter three written but i'm not sure when the ETA is going to be on that one soo...HERE!**

_~Four hours earlier~_

The five rangers had all deployed their shoots into the rainy night, most of them a success. One of his men, Pfc. Stephen "trigger" Jackson's parachute had a weak seam, and ripped. He deployed his emergency back up and was fine.

The rain pelted them, making them shiver as the wind howled. Their train of thought was mostly not running into each other. They had to be 50ft away from each other to help avoid their parachutes colliding.

Sgt. Sealey Booth's mind was in a torrent of whirling thoughts. His gut had been right, and now they had deployed earlier than expected. He swore to himself. They were way off course for all he knew, and Brazilian pirates patrolled the coast. But that was the least of his worries. Right now he had to make sure that they all landed safely into the water, especially since they wore like 50lbs of freaking equipment on their person.

They were about 50 ft away from the oceans surface, and he began to prepare for the not so nice landing. If any of his men's parachutes failed, sending them into free fall, their bones would crush from the force of hitting the water at 50ft.

In the blink of an eye he felt water crash up over him as he was submerged in the ocean. His M24 still secured to his back, his survival knife strapped into his right boot, and a berretta M9; he felt somewhat safe. He would have felt safer if they didn't have to make a way early jump, but hey, life's a bitch. Grabbing all of the unnecessary equipment off quickly, as he was sinking deeper and deeper, he unsnapped his parachute harness and grabbed a hold of it as he shot up to the surface. His pack that he kept was a survival pack containing ammo, MRE's, a sat phone (Which was waterproof, a nice feature), a map, a couple cords, some claremore, an olive green handkerchief, and high-powered binoculars. Not much, but good enough.

He gasped for air as he broke the surface, and saw Manelli do the same. Booth stuffed his parachute in his pack as quickly as he could to make sure that it wouldn't wash up on a beach and alert any enemies of their unauthorized mission. That would be no bueno.

"Sarge!" The medic shouted, swimming over to him.

"You got your pack, doc?"

"Yah. Everything was all fine and dandy, and when you least expect it, BAM, life comes at you fast!" He said, making sure his boonie hat was securely tied around his neck.

"Yah, you're telling me. Where are the others?" Booth asked, squinting his eyes to attempt to peer through the dark, as the rain kept pounding on his face. Visibility was shit. To top it all off, the waves were as big as freckin shamu, and they were minus three. They continued to tread water in search for their missing chums.

"Sergeant!" Someone called from behind.

Booth turned around and saw Mirza Hac (pronounced Hoch, mind you) his weapons specialist straight from Bosnia and Herzegovina. He had been on many missions with the Serb and wouldn't want anybody else with him if he were stuck in a minefield. Hac spoke with a strong Russian accent, which just made his sarcastic character even better.

A huge wave billowed up and pounded them a couple feet under water. They all shot back up. All coughing and choking. The rain not letting up even for a minute.

"Hac." Booth choked out. " Any sign of Trigger or Stryker?" He asked as he swam back to the little group. He kept drifting away, swallowing unwanted salt water, and was continually pounded by ginormous waves and sheets of rain, and it was really starting to put a damper on his day.

"No, but I'm sure their fine. You yankees have always had a knack for turning up." He said. His short brown hair was sopping wet and he unclipped his harness, stuffing his parachute away.

He looked worried over at Booth and Manelli. He didn't like trigger, the electronics specialist, much, annoyed the hell out of him actually, but somehow; they had a mutual likeing of each other. The other MIA man on the team was Stryker. He was a quiet, lethal killing machine- a sniper like Booth. He was also the best tracker in the country.

"Take this." Booth shouted over the howl of the wind. He threw Manelli one end of a cord he had dug out from his pack. Manelli nodded and wrapped it around his arm. Booth gave the other end to Hac who did the same. Then, the sergeant grabbed another cord out of his pack, wrapped it around his arm, and attached it too the other cord. This way, they would stay together, and not drift away.

Manelli saw a light a couple yards ahead of them. He squinted his eyes to make sure it wasn't one of those eyes squiggles that you get when you stare at something for too long. Definitely seeing something ahead, he slapped the sergeant's head to get his attention. Yelling was almost useless at this point. The wind and the crash of the waves were too loud and they were getting exhausted.

"Hey Sarge! Movement straight ahead!" Manelli yelled, pointing to the light source. It was a boat. As the boat continued to get bigger they all tried to keep down low, but the waves weren't helping much.

"Brazilian pirates, you think?" Hac asked.

"Yah." A voice answered calmly.

The three men turned around and saw Jim Stryker looking at the boat, as it gradually got closer. He had a short Mohawk and a little scar above his right eyebrow. His M24 was secured to his back as well. His berretta holstered in a shoulder holster.

Manelli took out his berretta and watched as the other did the same. Except Stryker, he was more of a Rambo type- liked knives better. The boat, which was actually a fancy white yacht, got closer, but didn't seem to notice them yet. It had a huge spotlight on the top that scanned the waters. Armed guards were stationed around the deck. Definitely pirates.

"They must have picked up trigger." Stryker said.

"Why do you say that?" Hac asked, still examining the yacht only yards away.

"Why else would they be scanning the water with the spotlight? They must have seen him land, picked him up, and are now in the process of looking for others." He answered.

Booth nodded. "Makes sense."

The spotlight shined only feet away from Manelli, so they skulked the water around behind the yacht. Minutes later they grabbed a hold of the side of the yacht as it lazily tread the waters.

Booth looked over at his men. "You know what to do. Let's get him back."

They nodded. Booth untied the cord from his arm, as did the other two. Using his upper body strength he heaved himself up, berretta in hand, and stealthily moved over behind some cargo. It wasn't as easy as it sounded, mind you; the rain was making it terribly slippery. He caught himself slip a few times as the yacht rocked back and forth.

He examined the situation. He saw Trigger tied up, unconscious on the deck. His pack and weapons were still on him. That was a good thing. That told him two things. 1. He didn't have to worry about finding Trigger's weapons, and 2. They were morons.

Guards stood alert on the deck, one beside Trigger, one in front of the unknown cargo booth hid behind, and one more on the top deck working the light and then there was the captain. All ugly, scarred, and armed.

Stryker was the next one up; he slid silently toward Booth, and joined him. He was more suave in his movements and got behind the cargo without slipping.

"How many?" He asked Booth, scanning the deck.

"3 Tango's and a captain. All armed, all ugly. Might be more under the deck." Booth replied, giving Hac and Manelli the "go" sign on the other side of the yacht. They hopped up and Manelli managed to get past the two guards and infiltrated the cabin's quarters, under the deck. Hac moved toward the captain. Walking up behind him he had knife in hand. Hac covered the Captain's mouth and slit his throat in one quick motion. He then went to back up Manelli.

Stryker gripped his knife tight. He slinked over to the guard and slapped his hand over his mouth, and in one fluid movement, snapped his neck, without a muffle. Booth moved from behind the cargo, and walked quickly toward Trigger and the guard. Their element of surprise was quickly disappearing and they needed to act quickly.

The guard turned around and was surprised to see two armed men on the deck. Booth shot him in the head once before the guard could even point his weapon, and continued to walk toward Trigger.

The shot alerted the whole yacht and the guard on the spotlight shined down on the deck, blinding Booth. He grabbed Trigger and cut him free, slapping him a few times until he woke and pulled him out of the spotlight guard's line of fire.

Bullets rattled and ricocheted where they once were. Wood chips flew lethally in all directions. Wood flew up and hit trigger in the eye. He yelled and held his hand by his eye.

Stryker had run past the blanket of bullets and climbed up the ladder to the spotlight's deck.

The rain had intensified, making visibility worse than shit. Sheets of water were coming down still, making the deck as slick as ice.

Booth removed triggers hand to see his eye. It was only a scratch under his eye. It wasn't even bleeding. Leave it to Trigger to be the drama queen.

"Stop being a pussy." He said, helping Trigger up.

A guard dropped above then and fell with a sickening thud next to them. They saw Stryker wave and slide down the ladder.

"Show off." Trigger rasped.

Stryker smirked and they all got up and busted the door open to the cabin. Inside, the cabin was nice and warm. It would have been rather nice if it didn't smell of wood, mold, and beer.

They stopped dead in their tracks. Manelli and Hac were on their knees, hands behind their heads. Behind them, about eleven Brazilian's with AK-47s. Not good. They all had no choice but to drop their weapons. The pirates grabbed Booth, Trigger, and Stryker and threw them next to Manelli and Hac.

Well, they weren't surrendering- they were just at a disadvantage. That's all. Everyone's minds went into survival mode and were all formulating a plan to escape while the buffoons mumbled in their crazy Portuguese talk.

But before Booth could start his plan of action he felt a sharp pain on his neck and blacked out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_~Present~_

Angela was sitting next to Brennan, who was sleeping next to her, and the gentleman that helped her out of the plane.

"You know" Angela said, looking at the handsome devil. "I never got your name. I'm Angela Montenegro by the way."

The man laughed and looked back at her. "You're right. I'm Ryan Wolf." They shook hands in American tradition and smiled at each other.

Well, this Ryan had dark brown hair, a nice tanned skin, and beautiful green eyes. He wore a not-so-white t-shirt and khaki cargo pants and brown boots. He looked over at Temperance.

"How long has she slept?"

"A couple hours. How are the rest of the passengers?" She asked, scanning the beach for the stragglers. She twisted her wavy black hair around her finger, trying to figure out what their next step would be.

"Fine. I guess. There's not very many of us…there's only six." He replied, staring off onto the beach. The sun was wonderful and warm. Angela might have enjoyed it a bit more if this was just another day at the beach.

Temperance began to move and they both looked at her. She opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She put a hand to her head and grimaced. She had a major headache. Brennan looked over at Angela.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked, lamely brushing the sand off her dirty pants.

"A good two hours, sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"Good." She lied. She felt terrible with this mind-splitting headache, but she did her best to ignore it.

"How many survivors?"

"Seven." Ryan said.

"Who's he?" Brennan asked Angela, as if Ryan wasn't capable of answering the question himself.

"That's Ryan Wolf. He helped carry you out of the wreckage." Angela said.

Brennan looked at him. "Oh. Well, thank you, but I'm sure I was more than capable of handling the situation on my own."

"Course you were." Ryan said, dryly.

"That's sarcasm, isn't it?" Again, asking Angela.

"Yah, sweetie." She nodded.

"Well, now that I'm awake- we need to scavenge for any items we can use to our advantage. Like food, water, clothing, any medication-"

Ryan interrupted her, "Already done." He looked at her and smiled. "Say, you're that forensic anthropologist who identifies bones, don't you? You wrote that book."

"I don't identify the human remains, the FBI does that, and I merely investigate how the victim died and the location."

Ryan stared at her funny. "But you wrote the book."

"Yes, I write in my spare time-what does this have to do with our current predicament?" She asked Angela as she stood and made her way toward the wreckage.

Ryan and Angela followed behind and stopped beside her.

"Does anyone have any ideas what caused the engine failures?" She asked.

They both shook their heads. "It could have possibly happened during the thunderstorm last night." Ryan said, touching a bent piece of flimsy metal.

Brennan then walked to the remaining three people. "Does anyone have any injuries that need tending to?"

"Are you a doctor?" The man asked, the one that looked like he was going on a safari.

"I am a doctor, but not that kind of doctor. I'm a forensic Anthropologist who works for the Jeffersonian. I identify human remains that cannot be identified because of –"

"They don't want to know that, sweetie, trust me." Angela said.

"Were all fine." A preppy blonde said, wearing sunglasses the size of giant kiwis on her face. She wore a light blue tank top, white skinny jeans and 5-inch heels.

The other, a young lady, looked up at Brennan with a blank face. She shook her head and stared down at the sand.

The annoying blonde popped a bubble and got up. Bumping Brennan out of the way, she managed to get to the shore in her heels. She washed off her hands and walked back. She looked Angela up and down and scoffed.

Angela curled her lip and glared at her.

"We need to make a huge bonfire." Brennan said. "So if any boats come by they'll know we're here."

"I'm Angela Montenegro. This is my friend Temperance Brennan," She said, introducing herself and Brennan. "And this is Ryan Wolf."

"I'm Bill Curtis- and no I'm not the guy who narrates American Justice or does stupid commercials finding the Internet." Said the Colonel Mustard man- who apparently didn't stab Ms. Peacock with the knife in the conservatory.

The shy lady piped up, "I'm Evelyn Bombagetti." She had dark skin as well and long black hair in a braid. She wore a purple tank top with a black hoody and tan capris with tennis shoes.

"Well, whatever. I'm Kate." The blonde said, revealing her identity, though know one really wanted to know.

Everyone nodded as if they cared. "We'll get the wood, two of you should go find a lighter or matches." Evelyn said.

"Brennan and I can get the lighter, Ryan, why don't you and the others look for some wood." Angela suggested.

He nodded and led the others to the woods about ten yards away from the shore. Angela and Brennan went to the luggage pile and grabbed a couple, sat them down, and started to go through them.

"Where are we, do you think?" Angela asked Brennan, while rummaging through pockets.

"Well, were not on an island. I think were located somewhere off the eastern coast of South America." She said, looking at Angela until her attention was diverted to a moving object along the shore about a mile away.

"A boat."

**Yes! A boat! A civilian cruise ship to take them all home? Or is it the nast Brazilian pirates with the rangers hostage? Yes...I'm astonished they were captured too..but hey, they were clearly outnumbered and well..can't win 'em all, right? Review, review review! I've gotten 44 hits already on my first chap...and not a one review! Constructive crticicism is welcome! So please, review! or i might not be too quick on typing up the next chapter. (oh, hang you know i will..but..it's be nice to have at least one review..)**

**I would also like to thank:**

**bite-me-edward-C ...for putting my story on your story alert,**

**and EdwardxBellaxForever **...**for putting my story on your favorites. Thanks so much..and nice pen names...i seem to be seeing alot of twilight stuff now. Awesome movie and book! anyway..review!**


	3. we're in Brazil?

**Okay my faithful viewers…finally, it has come. Booth and Brennan are in the same place and she'll immediately adopt the name bones. I keep writing either Temperance or Brennan, and frankly… it's just weird… So now, they'll be together! YAY! And of course, I own nothing. Don't sue me.**

Angela's heart skipped a beat. A boat! What luck! It had to be that wooden dinky arrowhead that Brennan was wearing! It really brings luck! She smiled and stared at the boat almost, disbelieving. They were going home.

The boat was about a mile away and it bobbed up and down in the crystal blue ocean a couple feet away from the shore. They got up and started to run after the boat along the beach, kicking up sand in their tracks. Brennan slowed up a bit and grabbed Angela's hand before she started to shout. Something didn't seem right to her.

"Hold on." She said.

Angela looked at her friend confused, then back at the boat. They watched the people land the yacht as close to the shore as possible and saw a man jump off the side with a rifle slung across his back. They looked like they were Brazilian fishermen, but…Brazilian fishermen didn't carry AK-47s.

Brennan grabbed Angela's wrist and ran toward the wood line. They crept through the forest and made there way toward the Yacht. Hiding behind bushes, they watched them curiously.

"Why do they have weapons?" Angela asked in a whisper.

"They might be Brazilian pirates. They patrol the Atlantic coast of South America." She explained.

They saw the pirates toss some men off the boat and into the water. They had black bags over their heads and their hands tied behind their backs. They dragged the 5 men through the chilly water and onto the beach. They put up somewhat of a struggle, but were pretty much screwed.

Brennan noticed the bound men wore woodland camouflage and black combat boots. There gear and weapons still on them, she deduced they were obviously soldiers of some kind. She then noticed the American flag patch on their shoulders.

"There American soldiers." She stated, still watching.

One of the pirates was having a hissy fit. It looked like he didn't want to get off the boat. The scared pirate yelled to the men on the beach in Portuguese, and flipped them off.

"What are they saying?" Angela asked. She watched as the other guard's yelled something back and began to drag their captures away from the shore.

"He said that this part of Brazil was cursed. He doesn't want to get off the boat." Brennan interpreted. She pushed back a little bit more of the bush to get a better view.

"We're in Brazil!?" Angela harshly whispered next to her.

Four of the eleven pirates were brave enough to climb onto the beach. They forced their captures on their knees in a straight line. The leader removed the bags over their heads and took out a pistol. He walked over to Booth and stopped in front of him.

"Why are you gringo's here?" He said in a strong Brazilian accent.

" Well, me and my buddies just absolutely love your Brazilian chestnuts…"

The leader punched Booth in the face and knocked him over. The others dragged the sergeant back up to his knees. He glared at the pirate and spat blood on his scuffed shoes.

The pirate leader stood up. "Do any of you gringo's wish to tell me why you are here? Perhaps, save your miserable life?"

Trigger piped up. "Dude, I have to tinkle."

Manelli shrugged, "If I tell you…will I get to bring back a hot Brazilian babe?"

The leader walked toward the medic fast and kneed him in the chest. He doubled over and groaned.

"Any more wise cracks?" He angrily spat.

Manelli raised his arm, "I think I have one more." He said shakily.

The leader grabbed him by the hair and punched his face, splitting his lip. Manelli spat blood out on the sand and looked back up at him. "God, you're a douche." The leader took the butt of his rifle and slammed it into his neck "Okay...I'm done." He rasped.

The Brazilian pirate smirked and walked over to Hac and Stryker. "What about the quiet ones." He said, lifting Stryker's chin with his pistol. "Anything to say, before I kill you?"

Finally, the leader got bored and tossed his pistol to one of the other pirates. "Shoot 'em."

The leader began to walk back to his yacht when he heard someone shout. He turned back and much to his surprise saw an attractive auburn haired woman come running toward him, not stopping even though four AK-47s were pointed at her. She stopped once she was a few feet away from the leader.

"You can't do this." Brennan said, confused. "It's unlawful by the Geneva Convention. You are ordered to-"

Booth and his men took the opportunity to attack, while the crazy lady distracted them. Booth leapt up, his hands already freed, and slipped out his knife. He skillfully threw it at the leader who was bringing his weapon up to shoot the civilian. The knife stopped with a sickening thud, stopping in his neck. The carotid continued to squirt blood from the fatal wound and dropped.

Stryker had jacked one of the pirate's AK-47s and mowed down two. Manelli took out the last one by tackling his enemy's knees and stabbing him in the heart. The pirate took a few agonizing breathes and then stopped. Manelli took a few breaths and slipped off of him. He stood up and winced, ignoring his sore chest.

All of a sudden another woman came bolting toward them, shouting.

"BRENNAN! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED!" She yelled and clobbered Brennan with a hug. "Sweetie, you're not bulletproof." She said as she let go, totally ignoring the confused soldiers.

"I was perfectly capable of-"

"Lady, you're crazy." The sergeant said. "You could have gotten killed."

"Hey, why are you mad at her? She saved your lives." Angela said, with a harsh tone, and then looked back at Brennan.

"It's okay, in all cultures the males want to be more dominant and it throws a biological imbalance if they prove incapable of-" Brennan was interrupted.

"Whoa, whoa, a biological imbalance? I'll tell you whose imbalanced-" Booth started, until Stryker interrupted.

"Sarge, we should check and see what weapons and supplies are on the bo-" He stopped when he saw the pirates drive the boat away.

"What's going on? Who are they?"

Everyone turned to see the other four, Ryan, Evelyn, Kate, and Bill join them.

"There's a boat! Everybody!" Kate started to hop up and down and shout. "HEY! OVER HERE!"

"Stop. Stop. Stop. Ma`am. St-Stop. STOP!" Manelli shouted, and pushed her arms down roughly, trying to get her attention. "They're definitely not here for us. So cool your jets."

"Excuse me?" She huffed. "Cool… MY jets?" Kate said, hand on hip. "How dare you-"

"Alright just calm down, everybody-just chill-" Manelli said, trying to keep the peace.

"Chill? We're stranded in God knows where, on a damn island-and you want us to chill!" Bill Curtis shouted, pushing Manelli roughly.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Booth shouted, pushing Curtis back. "I'm warning you! Don't you dare push my medic!" He yelled, getting between the big Texan and Manelli. The Texan lunged at Booth and he swiveled to the side and caught the man in a headlock.

"You son of a bitch!" Curtis howled. Attempting to pry Booth's arm away from his neck. "Get offa' me!"

Booth let go and backed off. "Don't." He warned, as the Texan looked like he was going to attack again. The Texan ran and tackled Booth, making them knock over Kate. She jumped up and yelled. Trigger grabbed her shoulder before she could get into the fight, and she roundhouse kicked him. He fell over on top of Evelyn, Stryker, and Ryan.

All of a sudden it was a fury of pushing and shoving. They continued to yell and wrestle as Angela and Brennan stared at them in disbelief.

"Unbelievable." Angela muttered. She grabbed a pistol from the sand and shot it in the air. "Are you morons done?"

Immediately, they stopped and looked at her. After all feeling a little foolish they separated and were all in an uncomfortable silence, with the occasional strained cough. She looked at everybody. They were all tired, stressed, famished, and were all supposed to get along. "Great." Angela muttered. "Now, I know you all are tired and scared-"

"Scared?" Ryan piped up. "Whoever said I was scared?" Again the males agreed with their whole macho role and Angela rolled her eyes.

"But, we need to work together, if we want to get out of here." Angela said to the group. She turned to Booth. " I'm Angela. This is Temperance, that's Ryan, Evelyn, Bill, and Kassi." She said pointing to the names rightful owners.

"It's Kate." Kate said, lethally.

Booth nodded. "I'm Sgt. Booth, That's Pfc. Stryker, Cpl. Manelli-our medic, Pfc. Hac-our weapons specialist, and that's Pfc. Trigger-electronics guru." He said, introducing the team.

"How'd you end up here?" Ryan asked, crossing his arms.

"Let's just say, our mission didn't exactly go as planned." Hac said.

"Heya, doctor lady- I think I cut my elbow…If I just leave it, will I get gangrene?" The Texan asked, showing her his "cut" elbow.

"That's merely a scratch, and as I've stated before my degree is not in medicine, it's in forensic science and anthropology." She explained.

"You study bones and stuff?" Trigger asked.

"Yes.-"

"Is this all of the survivors, Bones?" Booth asked, scanning the beach for anybody else.

"Were the only ones, and did you just call me Bones?"

Welp, that's it! Her Bones title is officially here! Yay. I bet we were all waiting for that. It might take me a little longer o get this next chapter up, cuz I haven't even started on it so..anyway, review! And thank you all of you who have favorited, or put my story on your alert.

I want a special thank you to go to:

Jodie Marie

angeleyes46

For your wonderful reviews thank you! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can! Thank you all!


	4. Lose a few pounds

Everybody just took the time to relax and get his or her wits together. The day had been strenuous and they were famished. Angela looked at the night sky. It was beautiful. You could see all of the stars twinkle lively. You couldn't see that in D.C. The cool tropical breathe along with the chill from the water produced a perfect wind temperature. She thought of everyone back at the lab. Her stomach tightened as she became homesick.

"Hungry?"

She looked up at Cpl. Wade Manelli and smiled. He sat down next to her and kicked off his pack that weighed a ton. He sighed with relief once it was off of his back.

"Well, I have some granola bars, and a shitload of MRE's. Take your pick." He said, casually.

"What's an MRE?" She asked. "Should I be afraid?"

Manelli chuckled, "I don't know, you probably should. It's Meals Ready to Eat. Packs a whole bunch of calories, carbohydrates, proteins, and salts. Real nasty food in a nutshell." He said, smiling at her.

"I think I'll go with the granola bar."

They both laughed and he gave her a couple granola bars. Eating in silence, he noticed that her arm had a small metal fragment imbedded in the skin.

"Your arm…" He said pointing to her wound.

"Oh, it must have happened during the crash…." She said. "I'll just get Brennan to take care of it."

"I'll do it." He said as he grabbed his pack. "Got nothing else better to do." He unzipped the pack and he opened it all the way into two halves. He wiggled his fingers over the bag and found his alcohol swabs, his forceps, and some bandaging.

She let him examine her arm as he ripped open the swab packet. "Looks like you're going to have to get some stitches." He muttered as he began to clean the wound.

Angela winced. "Stitches? I don't do well with needles." She said.

"Ah, nonsense. I'm sure you'll do fine." He said, putting the dirty swab down on the ground and grabbed his sterile forceps. He carefully clamped the forceps around the fragment and began to gently pull.

She took in a quick breath and squeezed her eyes shut. Once the fragment was out, he grabbed some threading and a needle. "See, you're doing way better than any Ranger I've worked on." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "They're all baby's."

She laughed and he kept her preoccupied with conversation so she didn't even realize he started to stitch her up. He snipped the needle off the thread and knotted it. "There." He wrapped it in gauze and that was that.

"Thanks." Angela said. "I think that Kate girl might need some medical attention too…"

He looked over to where Kate sat. "I was afraid of that."

She smiled at him and he got up with his pack, slung it over his shoulder and knelt down to where Kate sat.

Meanwhile, Booth and Bones were going over his map trying to figure out where exactly on the coast they were. He shined his flashlight on it.

"I think we might be 1 klick east of that island, out there." Booth said, pointing to a far away island. "So, on the map, we should be around Natal."

"No, you're reading this wrong. Here's the island." Bones said as she pointed to the little clump of land shown on the map. "If that's east of us then we should be near Fortaleza, Sgt."

Booth gave her an incredulous look. "Well, doctor lady, since you make a living reading maps, and coordinates, than damn, skippy, were by Fortaleza." He looked at the map at a different angle. "I want another opinion." He said, slapping the map down on the sand. He called over Trigger.

"What can I do for you, sir?" He asked, looming over his shoulder at the map.

"Don't call me 'sir' Trigger, I'm not a general." He said.

"Yes ma'am."

Booth looked up over at the private. "Trigger…do you really want to find some more super glue in your boonie hat?"

"You were the one…?" He asked, shocked. "I had a huge bald spot for months, sarge!"

"Well, you started it. Don't put hot sauce in my water. Now, I think were near Natal. Bones here thinks were by Fortaleza. What do you think?"

Trigger scratched his head. "Well, from the location of that island east of us…that would make us here, near…Fortaleza." He said slowly, trying to hide his smile.

Brennan tried to keep from smiling. Booth looked at it again. "Well, I don't read these maps for a living. " he mumbled. Trying to save what little ego he had, he switched topics. "Is your laptop working, Trig?"

"No, Sarge, I lost it during the jump."

Booth nodded. He heard shouting behind him and they all turned to see who was causing the commotion.

"Ow! That hurts!" Kate shouted. "You're hurting my leg!"

Manelli was red in the face. "Do you want it out, or NOT?" He shouted back. "Suck it up! God, you're the biggest whiner I have ever met!"

Kate crossed her arms. "Are you done now? How about you just bandage me up without causing me any more agonizing PAIN! You're treading on eggshells, buddy. "

"OH, I'm quivering in my boots." He said as he yanked out a fragment of wood the size of an apple seed. "Wow, this is a monster." He said sarcastically, showing her the microscopic sized splinter.

She just scoffed and rolled her eyes. He slapped a hello kitty band-aid on her ankle. "There, now I'm pretty sure that wasn't a life threatening wound like you said, but I shouldn't jump to conclusions."

Manelli got up and took his pack over to Bill, Evelyn, Kate and Ryan. "Any of you need to be patched up?" He asked.

They all shook heir heads. He nodded and gave them some MRE's. "We've got a long day tomorrow. You'll need you're strength."

They looked at the MRE's and looked up at him and gave him a disgusted look. "is this even edible?" Kate asked.

"Hey, I didn't pick the Army cuisine, and it's perfectly safe to eat…well…stay away from the cheese. It'll back you up for a month." He said, smirking.

Kate curled her lip. "Wonderful."

Manelli made his way back to Angela and sat down. He sighed and slung his pack off. "So, what happened? How did you get here?"

She sighed. "Our plane crashed right over there." She said pointing in the water. "We have no idea why the engines failed."

Manelli nodded. He stretched and grabbed his pack to use as a pillow. A hard pillow. But a pillow none-the-less. The wind picked up slightly and was a little chilly. Angela tightened her jacket around her, and lay down next to him.

Booth clicked his light off and rubbed his eyes. He'd been up for twenty-four hours already and was beyond tired. He couldn't even think straight. Couldn't even read a friggin' map. He stuffed the map back in his jacket pocket and stretched. Kicking his pack a little to try and soften it, he lay down and decided to not use it as a pillow at all.

Bones wearing her light white blouse as a blanket was freezing on the beach. She tried to just ignore it and fall asleep. All of a sudden she felt something light fall over her and opened her eyes to see that Booth had given his jacket to her. She took it off and tried to give it back and was going to say that she could take care of herself but, he stopped her.

"Just sleep Bones, don't argue." He said, his back to her.

"Don't call me that…" she whispered and fell asleep.

Ryan had been watching Manelli and Angela and didn't like it. He walked over to Angela and bid her a good night. She smiled. "Good night, Ryan." He stretched, and at the same time tried to show off the little muscle he had- he wasn't flabby or anything, he was just lean. He noticed that she wasn't even paying attention and he gave up for the night. Lying next to her, he left Bill and Kate alone.

Bill looked at Kate. "Don't even think about it." She snarled and scooted away from the big Texan to sleep…

Hac and Stryker decided to get in some shut-eye. Stryker picked a spot to lay down and took out his knife and stuffed it behind his back in his pants waistband in case someone decided to surprise him. Hac kept his M16 in his grasp and fell asleep immediately.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The sun was shining, the waves were crashing, and they hadn't gotten anywhere since the crash. Stryker had told all of the civilians to pack anything that they would need, but pack light. Obviously Kate wasn't getting the message. She already had three bags full of stuff.

"You need to pack light." Hac said, in his thick Russian accent. "You do not seriously need all that, do you?"

Kate imitated his accent, "Yez, yez I do." She unzipped them and showed him her necessities. Her pack contained sun block, razors, some clothing, magazines, perfume, deodorant, a shaver, sunglasses, make-up, compact mirror, and some jewelry.

"Where's your food?" He asked, astonished at what she considered necessities.

"Are you kidding? It's a jungle- I'm sure I can find something. Besides, those MR whatever's-do you seriously think I'm going to eat all of those calories?"

Mirza Hac just shook his head and walked away, and joined up with his team. They were checking all of their supplies, and mapping out their route. Booth checked to make sure his knife was in his boot, his sniper rifle wasn't damaged during the jump and checked ammo. He grabbed his M16 and gathered the pirate's Aks they left behind and stuffed them in some of his men's packs.

Manelli made sure there was no sand or grit in his berretta and holstered it on his thigh. He brought his med bag and stuffed some food and essentials in it and tossed everything else. Everybody buried everything they weren't going to bring in the sand, so no one knew they were there.

"Everyone set?" Stryker asked, looking around and examining everyone's packs. He stopped in front of Kate. "Lose a few pounds."

Kate's eyes bulged, "Excuse me?"

Stryker stared at her. "Your pack, get rid of the two. Only carry one-we'll be moving quickly and who knows what we'll run into. There's no use for make-up and perfume in the middle of the jungle, sweetheart."

She glared at him and slipped the straps off her shoulders and started to go through and determine which items she really needed.

Evelyn, Bill, and Ryan all packed sensibly, as well as Bones and Angela. Hac, Trigger, Stryker and Manelli did a double check to make sure they had everything they might need.

"Alright everybody, gather around." Booth shouted. Everybody clustered around him and listened. "We will be moving fast with little breaks. Just do your best to keep up. Does anybody have any respiratory problems we need to know about?" He kept on when no one spoke. " Do. Not. Wonder. Off. If you wonder off, I just hope to God Stryker can track you down, cause other than that-we can't burn daylight and supplies looking for somebody for a couple of days, it's just not practical. We are in enemy territory, military or not- these people don't like us gringo's, so we really need to get somewhere where a chopper can land and pick us all up, cause if we can't then we're humpin' all the way to the Colombian border."

Everybody could just feel their feet hurting already. They muttered amongst themselves until he spoke again, " Now, in any case, if you are caught in a middle of a firefight, do not stand around waiting to get shot. You look like an idiot and you'll put my men at risk. So just find cover, and…hope for the best."

"That's comforting." Kate added.

"Once we step foot in the jungle, I am your boss. You do what I tell, when I tell you. No questions asked. That is for your safety and the safety of my men. If something happens to me, then second in command is Manelli. You listen to him. If you don't, I give him permission to shoot you. This is not a game, and I will not have any of my men die, because you screwed up."

Booth slung his pack on and slapped his boonie hat onto his head. "Lock and load."

Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I know I haven't written much in the way of BoothxBones-and I promise I'll write more on them, I just have to get them in the frickin jungle first and then they'll be having their moments! I'm also thinking of a sequel to this, but that won't be for a while- so it's still just a thought.

_SPECIAL THANKS TO:_

Parody-lover

_**bb4evr**_

_**Jodie Marie**_

_**RedSox-Gal**_

_**Eanna Malkavia**_

_**Thanks so much for the reviews! I love reading them! You make my day! (and it makes me type faster…:P)**_


	5. The woman of steel

**Heya readers! I loved all of the reviews! Here's my next chapter! **

It was a whole lot humid in the jungle than the beach was. The only good thing about trekking through the jungle was it sheltered them from the blistering sun. They treaded east toward the mountains, in hope that they could at least get half way before nightfall. But, that didn't seem practical….

"My feet are killing me…can we just take, like a five minute break?" Kate whined, her long blonde hair in a braid. She dragged her feet through the grass and hung her head. "I've never had to walk this far in my entire miserable existence…in heels no less!"

"Why don't you stop whining and stop making everyone else's existence miserable." Manelli muttered to Kate. She shot him a glare and picked up her pace to pass him.

Bones and Booth were up at the front, leading the pack. He had given Bones his boonie hat, and he wore a drab olive green handkerchief. She had put up some protest, but she eventually accepted it.

He was debating when he should use his satellite phone. He'd be able to communicate with Central Command, but if the Brazilian army were listening to the frequency, they'd find their position in a heartbeat. So, there in laid the problem. When to use it. He would have to use it in a location where he knew pick-up was possible.

"Can we seriously take a break, army man?" Kate asked, stopping by a creek. "I'm literally going to scream if I have to walk any further, without a break, Okay?"

Booth stopped and clenched his jaw. They had taken three breaks in the past hour, and they weren't going to get very far at this rate. He slung his pack off, and sat down on a rock. "I'll give you a twenty minute break. After this, no more." He dug in his jacket that Bones had given back to him earlier, and found his map.

Bones went to the creek and examined the water. She dipped her half empty canteen into the cool water and filled it. She lifted it out of the water and capped it, slipping it back in her pack. She returned to Booth's side and sat down on the rock beside him. "I don't understand. What good would screaming do if she wanted a break? Usually when someone screams is because they need an emotional release, or when something frightens you, which then in turn, your adrenal glands start to secrete-"

Booth stared at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Kate. She said if you didn't let her rest, she would scream. What good would screaming do if you had to relax your lower appendages? Your pharynx and your plantar's are two different things that have nothing to do with each other."

Booth smiled and rubbed his neck. "It's a figure of speech, Bones."

Bones scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. "I don't understand."

"You don't have to."

Bill Curtis followed Bones' example and filled his canteen. His curled mustache was drooping a bit in the humidity, so he dipped his finger in the water and re-curled it. He stood up and stretched. The Texan was wiped already and it was only 8:00. These Rangers certainly don't mess around, he thought.

Kate sat down next to Jim Stryker and she peeled off her strappy silver heels, placing them next to her feet. Her feet were red and blistered. "I know what you're going to say." She said stubbornly. "I am not wearing tennis shoes with this out fit- you here?"

Stryker just looked at her. "So, let me get this straight, you're slowing us down to a crawl because you want your shoes to match your clothes."

Kate stared at him. "Precisely. But, there is no way in hell you're going to get me in those ratty tennis shoes you made me pack. They're ugly."

Stryker sighed and snatched her heels off the ground and chunked them in the creek. They quickly washed away with the current, and out of sight.

Kate's eyes were as wide as saucers, her mouth agape in shock.

"Darn." He sighed. "Guess you'll have to wear those ratty shoes." And with that, he stood up and walked toward Booth.

"How we doing?" Stryker asked.

"Not good. We've humped about ten miles in three hours." He said, stuffing his map away. See if anyone needs anything."

Stryker left. Hac, Trigger, and Manelli were hanging out with Angela and Ryan. Angela wiped her brow and swatted away a twig that was irritating her skin. She sighed.

The jungle was absolutely beautiful. Green ferns, bushes and moss were everywhere. Tall twisted trees and mossy vines hung off them-adding to the jungle atmosphere. The creek was a couple yards wide, and it was only ankle deep. Rocks popped up out of the creek, with frogs jumping off, doing their frog thing, waiting for the bugs to finally come out.

"Alright. Let's go." Booth said, standing up and stretching. He grabbed his pack and rifle and slung them on his back. He was about to turn to see if everyone was ready when Bones gasped and jumped up on the rock she had been sitting on.

"What?" Booth asked, looking around. What could possibly frighten Bones, if she didn't even stop when a bunch of mean looking Brazilian douches pointed automatic assault rifles at her?

"Snake!"

Booth looked behind him and saw a friendly looking python. Booth chuckled and picked up the snake, showing her. "This? The woman of steel is afraid of a little, dinky, harmless, garden snake?"

"Yes, I am. Though your assumption of the species is incorrect. That's a Guyanese Parrot Snake, also referred to as Viboro Loro. It's very toxic."

"Oh, shit!" Booth swore, as he noticed the little devil crane its head back to strike. He tossed it across the creek, and looked back at her. "You couldn't have told me, before I picked it up?"

Bones just ignored him and stepped down from the rock. She dusted off her pants and picked up her pack. He shook his head and grabbed his M16, which had been leaning against the rock.

Everyone stood up and there was little complaint.

The temperature had gone down a bit, and they started to approach a part of the jungle with fog still clustered on the ground.

Stryker stopped and listened. He signaled the rest to stop-except Kate and Ryan weren't paying attention, and ended up bumping into Hac.

"Shhhh!" Stryker hushed them and listened intently. "Do you hear that, Sarge?"

Booth listened. "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly. No birds, frogs, nothing. This is a jungle, where the hell are the noises?"

Booth nodded and signaled his team move out. Hac and Stryker took the right flank, Trig. And Manelli took the right. Booth told everyone else to stay back, and crept through the center of the formation. They strained their eyes to see through the dense fog. Booth stepped on something hard and looked down.

He knelt down and picked up a dirty human skull.

'Sergeant. I think you're going to want to see this." Trigger said, a few feet away.

Booth walked quickly over to his men and saw a ghastly site. A large trench had been dug about a yard wide and was filled with dead bodies. Fresh bodies. Manelli hopped down inside the pit of death and examined them.

"I don't think this was genocide, sarge. No bullet wounds. No lacerations. Could be an outbreak of disease." He said.

Booth tossed the skull inside and looked at his men.

"Should we tell the others? Or go a different way." Hac asked, looking behind his shoulder.

"Something's not right. Bones might be able to tell us something about this. She does this kind of thing, right?"

Hac nodded. "She is a forensic..anthero…something or another."

They all agreed and walked back toward the group. Booth looked at Bones.

"You deal with…bone stuff, right? Does it matter if there's disgusting, decaying flesh on it?" He asked her as he led the whole group to the grave.

"I don't work with skin in it's stages of atrophy. I work with human remains when they can no longer be identified from environmental factors and decay."

"Well, how about his once." Manelli asked. The group stopped in front of the mass grave, as she climbed in.

"Kate covered her nose and walked aways away. "Oh my God!" She squealed. "Oh God!"

Ryan wandered over to her, holding his breath so he didn't have to smell the putrid stench of fresh organs turning into mush. He squeezed her shoulder. "You alright?"

She shook her head and trembled. "Oh God." She muttered and coughed. "Are..are they dead?"

Manelli rolled his eyes. What a moron, he thought. She was completely useless, and obviously not the brightest crayon in the crayon box. What did she think they were doing in their, on top of each other, pale- some bloated, and stinking of death?

He snapped out of his thoughts and stepped in to help Dr. Brennan out of the trench.

"I can't say accurately when they died, since I specialize in human remains…" She kindly reminded Booth. " But I believe from the rate of decomposition, a few days…possibly five."

"I didn't see any gunshot wounds or fatal lacerations to any of the bodies- so that rules out genocide." Manelli said, letting go of her arm, once safely out of the grave.

"Could it be disease? Like measles, or mumps?" Bill piped up, playing scientist for a while.

"I can't be for sure, but I don't think so.." Manelli said, looking at the bodies.

"How could you possibly know that?" Kate snapped, coming back to the group with Ryan.

Manelli rubbed his chin. "Their physical symptoms don't match. If they had measles, their eyes would be red and they'd have a rash in their mouth, which are called koplick spots- measles is the only disease that produces such a rash." He said as he knelt down and examined a couple of the body's mouths. "They'd be swollen and red."

Booth knelt down and felt around the bodies jaw line and neck. "It can't be mumps either. They're salivary glands would be swollen. These aren't."

Bones looked confused at Booth. "How do you know that?"

"Picked it up in Paraguay. It sucked." He said, standing back up.

"Well, if there's a bunch of dead people here, shouldn't there be some sort of village or town near by?" Ryan asked.

Stryker walked around the grave and was examining the ground. He knelt down and stared intently at the dirt.

"What's he doing?" Evelyn asked curiously.

"He's looking for tracks. Seems he found some." Trigger said, eating a couple of crackers.

Kate elbowed him in the side. "How can you even think of food when your standing a foot away from a bunch of stinky decaying people? You're disgusting."

Trigger looked at her. "I'm hungry? Is that a crime?"

"Yes, it is! You're eating crackers after just looking at a mass grave!"

Trigger just shrugged her off and joined Booth and Bones.

"The tracks lead a little to the north east. Should we follow Sergeant?" Stryker asked, standing up and awaiting orders.

Booth thought for a while. They could just ignore the grave, it's not like it was genocide. It was just disease. But, for some reason, he felt compelled to go northeast.

"Let's check this out."

**Okay! That's the end of chapter five! Hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me what you think! Yes, Bones is actually scared of snakes! Those of you who have seen the Halloween episode where bones dresses as wonder women, should know what I'm talking about….Booth's afraid of clowns…heh…I tried to really minimize the gruesome grave part. I just read Mary Roache's book **_**Stiff, the curious lives of human cadavers.**_** It's such a great book. You have to really like that kind of thing to read it though, it gets pretty descriptive- but it is totally worth the read! Anywho…**

**SPECIAL THANKS TOO:**

**Jodie Marie- thanks so much for the idea's and will implement them in my upcoming chapters! You're great!**

**RK ( )- Thanks for the review!**


	6. You know, smoking kills

Hello! I can't believe I'm actually writing my sixth chapter in three days! I'm just so excited on writing this- I have so many idears- I just want to write! So, I know a lot of you are complaining about Kate-which is a good thing. You're supposed to because she's a moron. Lol. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll become more annoying when bullets start to fly and the virus goes on an angry rampage. I can just imagine her waving her arms around and screaming to the top of her lungs like a typical dumbass. ^^ Well, enjoy. I'm enjoying all of your reviews, and want to thank you one and all!!!!!!

The jungle was silent. The fog had finally disappeared and it was around noon. No sounds were heard. No bird's chirping and singing their jolly tunes, no frog's having the biggest ribbit contest, and no cicada's…doing whatever it is cicada's do…

"Aachoo!" Kate sneezed.

"Can you go anywhere without making a noise?" Trigger whispered at her.

She shot him a glare. "I have allergies, I haven't taken any allergy medicine in a day. It's not my fault-"

Everyone shushed her and they quietly crept toward the village. It was finally in sight. The village was located in a small clearing near a river, and was very small, possibly a population of 15. They stopped behind a clump of tall bushes.

"Do you think their hostile?" Hac asked, crouching next to Manelli.

"Do I look like an information kiosk to you?" Manelli snapped back. He huffed and robbed his face. "Sorry. Kate is **really** pissing me off."

"I know what you mean, that is why I do not date American women. Too fussy."

Manelli chuckled at that and the Texan crouched next to them. "So…what's the plan?"

Hac and Manelli raised an eyebrow. They looked at each other and then to Colonel Mustard. "Since when are you all gung ho, Safari Dundee?" Manelli asked.

The big Texan cleared hi throat, "Well, I always like a good mystery." He said giddily. Manelli couldn't believe this. Didn't they take anything ever seriously? This was just one giant flippin adventure to them while they risked their lives, and their jobs, to get everyone back safely and not start a war.

Booth exhaled. He scanned the village to see if any Brazilian guerillas were present. He hadn't seen any so far, so that was good. Ryan tapped Booth's shoulder.

"If were going in the village, I have an idea!" He exclaimed. "I can run toward the village and you try and shoot me-but not directly at me, mind you. I can take shelter in the village and make friends with them! Then I can gather information on what happened and then come back. It's fool proof!"

Booth arched an eyebrow and stared at him, "It's only fool proof, Ryan, if whoever makes the plan up, isn't a fool. Even if I did go with your ridiculous plan, how the hell do you expect to gather 'information', when they speak Portuguese, huh, sparky?"

Ryan thought about that for a moment. "Oh. Yah, that's a bit of a problem…"

Angela walked over and crouched next to the others. "Brennan knows some Portuguese."

Booth looked over at Bones. "Bones, you know Portuguese?"

Brennan looked at him, "Well, yes. But these indigenous cultures are not very friendly to outsiders, we wouldn't be able to get any information on the graves, anyway."

Booth tapped his fingers. "Yah, you're right, besides, if Brazilian guerilla's have been in the area, then there's no doubt that the perimeter of the village is booby-"

Angela tapped Booth shoulder quickly to get his attention. He looked over to where Angela pointed and there was a man. Booth got his team's attention. He took his pack off and took out his high-powered binoculars and lifted them up to his face.

"Looks like a villager, maybe. He's unarmed." Booth muttered. Bones took the binoculars away and looked through them.

The man was a Brazilian native and was rugged, but handsome. He wore a black vest, and beige cargo shorts. He had dark hair and well built. He seemed to be walking toward the village a few meters away.

"AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF!" Kate screamed as a frog jumped off her foot. Booth swiveled back and looked at her.

"Shut the hell up, or I **WILL** shoot you." He lethally whispered.

Kate covered her mouth and looked over to where the man was. Bones looked through the binoculars again, and saw nothing.

"He's gone."

Booth scratched his head and stood. He took back his binoculars, stuffed them in his pack and slipped it back on his shoulders. He looked at all of the civilians.

"I want you all to stay here, you too, Trig." He said, digging in his pocket. He brought out a pack of cigarettes and took one out, and passed the pack to his team. They all took one and gave it back. "If anything goes down, and we don't come back, go back to the trench and head east, got it?" He said, not really asking. Booth took out a lighter, and lit his joint. He had unfortunately picked up the habit during Desert Storm and never really felt a reason to quit.

Bones intervened, "I should go with you. You won't be able to understand them."

Booth sighed, "Alright, but the rest of you stay here. If were not back in twenty minutes, go on without us." He sucked in some smoke and blew it out.

Stryker took his sniper rifle out of its carrier and slung the strap around his shoulder. He grabbed some camouflage netting and began the not-too horrific process of climbing up a tree.

"What's he doing?" Evelyn asked Hac.

"He is getting in position, and so should I." He muttered.

Booth turned to Bones, "Shtay behind me." He said through his joint.

"Shouldn't I carry a weapon?" She asked. "If I'm going to be going into unknown territory, I should at least have a weapon in case-"

Booth nodded, and took out his berretta M9 out of his thigh holster, and gave it to her, handle first. "You do know which way the bulletsh come out of, right?

Brennan nodded confidently, which frightened him. Oh God, he thought. What have I done?

Stryker finally was done situating himself in his hideaway. He draped the camouflage over himself and his rifle and gave Booth the thumbs up. He was in position.

Booth nodded and used signs to round up his men and proceed to the clearing.

Trigger sat on a rock, tapping his foot and puffing out smoke.

"You know smoking kills." Evelyn said as she sat down to rest her aching feet.

"Yah, and so does this job." He replied wryly.

She smiled and nodded, "True."

Booth's little group wandered out in the open toward the village, they crossed a wooden bridge and entered the village. The villagers just stared at them.

Bones walked over to a woman who was skinning an animal. She knelt down and started to talk to her in Portuguese. Booth kept his weapon raised in case anybody tried to pull something, but it looked like they were cooperating.

Bones walked back to Booth and looked up at him, shielding her eyes from the sun. "The chief is in the center hut. We need to go talk to him."

Fifteen minutes later, Booth's group returned to the others with the man who Angela had spotted earlier.

" So, what happened?" Bill asked, standing up, and ready to help in any way.

"Yah! Where are Brennan and Manelli?" Angela asked.

"Seems like we're by Fortaleza. There's a plateau deal about 50 miles northeast from here that we're going to hike. Brennan and Manelli are in some of the huts treating their sick. It seems like something has been going around. We can rest in the village before we have to 'saddle back up', as you Americans like to say." Hac informed them.

They headed back over the small bridge and into the village. Ryan stuck with Angela and they sat down near a hut where the woman that Brennan had been speaking to earlier, was cleaning an animal skin.

Bill, Evelyn and Kate wandered around the village, curiosity getting the better of them. Trigger and Hac, did the same, keeping a look out for any trouble.

Meanwhile, Brennan and Manelli sat in a hut where the Chief's wife lay ill. She was muttering and shaking. Manelli placed a rag on her forehead that he had dunked in cool water.

"She has a fever."

Brennan translated it to the chief. The chief informed her that it seemed it all had started when a young boy came back from the jungle with a bite wound. He quickly got worse; he started turning pale, started getting a fever, and began muttering and shaking uncontrollably. The boy became blind and started coughing up blood-all in a matter of hours.

Brennan relayed this to Manelli.

'I've never heard of such a disease that can cause those types of symptoms in a matter of hours, Dr. Brennan. Do you think it could be a mutation of some kind?"

"I can't say."

The chief told Brennan something else as Manelli searched her arms and legs for a wound of some kind. He removed a primitive looking bandage that looked days old and saw that she had a ghastly wound on her neck. He replaced the bandage.

"How did the boy die?" Manelli asked.

She looked over at him, "The Chief said that they had to kill him."

Manelli looked confused. "What do you mean? Why?"

"He said that the boy had attacked his wife. They had to kill him to stop him. That the land had become cursed and most of his village people have fallen ill, because of it. His people all had the same symptoms too." She listed off the symptoms as Manelli took it all in.

He kept his thoughts to himself as he put all of his supplies back in his pack. They left the straw hut and joined up with Booth.

"So?"

"We don't know. It is some sort of disease-but, I've never heard of one that can produce such symptoms in just a couple hours."

"What type of symptoms?"

" The symptoms were paleness, irritability, delusions, shaking, coughing up blood, blindness, fever, I mean, take your pick."

"Where's Bones?"

Manelli turned around. "She was just here…"

Booth walked past him and around a few huts and found her talking to the man that Angela had seen earlier.

"Bones." He said, trying to get her attention. She walked over to him and brought her new friend along. "He has offered to guide us to the plateau."

"My name is Gabriel." He said, with a very think Brazilian accent. "I can take you to plateau."

"What's in it for you?" Booth interrogated him. For some reason, Gabriel just didn't set right with him.

" Dr. Brennan has asked me a favor. It would be an honor to escort her and her friends." Gabriel said politely, eyeing Brennan.

Booth squinted his eyes. Did he just say, for her? He stepped back and contemplated for a bit.

"No. Not going to work. I'm sure we'll be able to find it just fine without you."

Bones looked at him confused, "But Booth, you were the one that wanted to see how to get to the plateau. He has offered to take us there."

"Yah, well, you know what Bones," he said, leading her away from Gabriel, "I don't trust the guy. He seems hinky."

"Hinky?" Bones repeated. "I don't know what that means."

"He seems shady, Bones, we don't even know the guy." He explained.

Angela walked over to see what those two were up to and found hem arguing, again. Not surprising.

"Angela, we need a guide to get to a plateau, and Gabriel has just offered. But Booth thinks he's hinky and declined. That's not rationale." She said, walking up to her friend.

She leaned in to Angela's ear, "I don't even think that's a real word."

"Please, let me help you. I'm good guide. I know jungle, like the back of my hand." Gabriel said.

Angela looked at Booth. Booth gave Gabriel a look. A jealous look. Angela's mouth curved into a smile. Booth was getting jealous. How cute.

The guide looked Brennan up and down. Booth just drilled holes with his glare in the back of Gabriel's head.

"I think he should come, Booth. He does know the jungle better than we do." Angela said.

Booth shot her a glare and muttered something as he pushed past the guide to the rest of the group. He inhaled his joint one more time, and chunked it on the ground, crushing it with his boot.

"Let's GO if were going to GO!" He shouted over his shoulder, clearly pissed to be having yet another man he had to baby-sit, and he didn't like the way he looked at Bones.

He joined the group, and looked in Stryker's direction. Knowing that he was watching them in his high-powered scope, he motioned for him to join them.

Trigger was conducting a head count when they heard someone scream…

Oh my god. This took me forever to write. I hope it's okay- my mind has just escaped me so, I'm not sure if I put enough detail, hopefully I did. Sorry for the cliffhangar..or..am I? Lol. Anywho thanks for reading the chap, and I'll try and get the next one up as soon as possible. The chaos is about to ensue! So, tell me what ya think!

**Special thanks to…..*drum role***

_**Jodie Marie**_**- who kindly gave me the character Gabriel. He's a major part of my story as you all will eventually see, and I just wanted to thank her a bunchies. So, thank you!**

ditz88

Parody-lover

Amtangel

bb4evr

Bnbfanatic

.135

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! You're all great! I love hearing from you!


	7. Anyone else infected?

Today has been a sad day for me. I tried to e-mail as many readers as I possibly could but I know I wasn't able to get them all. My story had accidentally been deleted when my computer wigged out and lost all of my history and reviews. It is truly a sad day…But, I thank each and every one of you for being patient enough to have to look this moron up again and find her dumb story that she accidentally deleted. So, thank you and here's the next chapter…

Pfc. Jim Stryker was about to pack it all up and join the group when he heard the ear-splitting scream. He stopped what he was doing and looked through his scope, which was so powerful that it seemed the village was only a few feet away.

He saw the frantic woman bolt toward Bill and lunged at him, teeth bared.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Everyone's heads snapped in the direction of the scream. The woman that Cpl. Wade Manelli and Bones had been treating screamed and ripped from her husband's grasp. She ran toward Bill Curtis, the fat Texan with the curly mustache, who was the closest near her, and lunged at him.

"Bones, gather everyone and Colonel Mustard, and take them back to where Stryker is, NOW." He shouted and he and his team ran toward Bill and the Chief's wife.

Bill let out a terrifying scream as he desperately tried to push her off of him. She growled at him and bit his arm. He heard his flesh crunch and he screamed again.

Adrenaline shooting through his system, Manelli ripped her off of Bill, and heard a slight whizzing sound. She slumped to the ground. He looked at her forehead smoking from the bullet hole in her skull, and looked back where Stryker was.

Bones and Angela grabbed the Texan and began to move back to Stryker's location with all of the other civilians behind them, not really offering to help carry him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stryker ejected the round, and it fell out of the tree, still sizzling. He inhaled his cigarette and blew the smoke out slowly, savoring the tobacco. He quickly pushed another round in and peered through his scope. 1 Hit. 1 Confirmed kill.

He heard a rustling noise behind him, and he turned around. A village boy stood at the base of the tree, and stared up at him with pale exterior and it looked like his eyes were bleeding. Blood dripped down his mouth and stained his dirty white shirt. Stryker's eyes widened as the boy started to yell and climb up the tree. Stryker whipped around and drew his berretta M9, firing it twice, hitting the boy's stomach. The shots never even fazed him. He pounced on the sniper and pushed him out of the tree.

The wind was knocked out of him as he landed on the ground. He coughed and scrambled up. He looked right and left and couldn't find the boy. Tossing his joint he hurried and grabbed his sniper rifle and bipod off the ground and stuffed it in his carrier, slinging it over his shoulder. Grabbing his berretta as well, he looked back once more and jogged over to the village, only to see that Bones and the other civilians were heading towards him.

"What happened to you?" Ryan asked Stryker as they met up.

Stryker clenched his jaw and glared at him. He brushed the grass out of his hair and wiped some mud off of his knee's. "I was attacked."

Bones looked back at where he had been in the tree. "By who?"

"Some kid. What the fuck is going on? I stuck two rounds in him and he didn't even flinch." He growled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Booth and his team cautiously crept through the frantic village. Most of the village people had fled into the jungle and only a few remained.

"Alright, were going to split up. Trig. You and Hac take the left flank over by that far straw hut." He pointed over to a hut that had smoke coming from inside of it. "Manelli come with me." They nodded and parted their own ways.

Trigger and Hac slinked over to the hut and leaned against the side. "What the hell do you thinks going on here, Hacci?" Trigger asked, as he turned the safety switch off of his M16.

Hac shook his head, "How the fuck am I supposed to know?"

They took a minute to gather their wits and Hac infiltrated the home first. Smoke had begun to build up from a rogue campfire. He squinted his eyes, but was able to see nothing. Trigger came behind him and covered him, straining his eyes to see.

All of a sudden, a man tackled Hac. He shouted in surprise, and his weapon clattered on the ground. Trigger ripped the man off and showered him with bullets, splattering blood everywhere. Hac, sat there, still a little shocked. Trigger slapped him a couple times, "Dude, we gotta move." He shouted. They both got up and ran out of the hut.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Booth and Manelli heard the shots and turned around a hut to check it out when they saw two villagers, standing in front of them a couple feet away. Their mouths dripped with blood and they shook uncontrollably.

"They're infected." Manelli whispered.

Booth and his medic backed away slowly trying not to provoke them. The villagers just stared at them with bleeding eyes.

"Blindness is a symptom, right? So, can they see us?" Booth whispered back.

Manelli looked up at the sergeant. "I don't know…doesn't seem like they can see us."

They both looked at each other and then back at the villagers. They were just standing in front of them. They continued to back away slowly and silently when Kate and Ryan passed in front of them, screaming at the top of their lungs, as three infected villagers chased them.

The two villagers in front of Manelli and Booth immediately bolted after Ryan and Kate. They looked at each other again in confusion. Gabriel ran up behind them, "Please. We must hurry!" He said, ushering the two rangers out of the village.

Booth saw Hac and Trigger hurry toward them in a dead run with two villagers behind them. The sergeant stopped and turned around. He shot both infected in the head, and they crumpled to the ground. Both of his rangers looked back and slowed up their pace, trying to catch their breath.

"Where are the others?" Both asked.

"With Stryker." Trigger said, in between breaths.

Booth looked around and saw Stryker and the others at the edge of the village. He felt sorry for his sniper who had to drag the Texans fat ass all across the clearing to where they were. He then noticed that Colonel Mustard wasn't looking to hot. His skin had become rather pale.

Stryker had finally reached Booth's group. He was out of breath and dropped the Texan on the ground roughly, hardly caring. Stryker bent over, attempting to catch his breath.

"Please, we must hurry. We have to leave, before more arrive." Gabriel pleaded.

"More?" Stryker said, standing straight and looking angrily at the guide.

"This is not the only village that had come in contact with this virus."

"Whoa, virus?" Angela stopped him, confused. "I thought it was a disease."

"Please, I will explain later- we must head to somewhere safe, I will show you." He said, starting to jog away from the village.

Stryker groaned and heaved the Texan up and wrapped his arm around the fat asses waist. Manelli slipped the Texan's arm around his neck and also wrapped his arm around Bill's waist, and helped Stryker carry the heavy load.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They stopped at some small caves about 5 miles away from the village. The caves were dark, with some light being filtered in by some holes in the ceiling. They all piled in and sat down to rest.

Stryker and Manelli carefully set down the Texan this time, and they both dropped to the ground.

"Are we supposed to carry his fat ass all the way to the damn rendezvous point?" Stryker whispered to Manelli.

"I say we put him on a diet and wait for spring before we move him…" Manelli whispered back.

Stryker smiled and rested his eyes.

Booth looked over at Gabriel and threw a small rock at him to get his attention.

"What did you mean when you said this wasn't the only village to come in contact with the virus?"

Gabriel swallowed hard and wiped the sweat from his brow. "There have been many villages destroyed by this certain virus. This virus is a genetically altered version of Ebola. It is transmitted through blood or alternative fluids. It is 100% lethal. "

Booth thought about this for a moment and then looked back at the guide.

"If you knew this, why didn't you warn the village?" He asked, standing up and walking over to him.

Gabriel paused and looked down, swallowing hard.

Booth grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall. "Because you already knew about it, didn't you, you son of a bitch! That's why you were so persistent about offering to take us to the plateau to save your sorry ass, isn't that right?" He shouted.

Bones stood up and looked at Gabriel. All eyes were on him.

"Who altered it?" He shouted, shaking him.

Gabriel licked his lips nervously; "Brazil was under contract by Cuba to alter it. I couldn't tell the village, or they'd know I knew something about how it broke out."

"Why do you have a contract with Cuba?" He demanded, anger pumping through him.

"I can't tell you that, or they will kill me."

Booth slammed his elbow into Gabriel's face. His nose made a sickening crunch and started to trickle down blood.

"If you don't tell me, I will kill you. So you might as well talk." Booth threatened.

Bones scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. "I don't understand. If you kill him, which you most certainly won't, then you won't be able to obtain any information."

Booth closed his eyes and looked back at her, "Focus, Bones." He returned his attention to Gabriel. "Tell me why your country made a contract with Cuba, or else I shoot you."

Gabriel looked at Booth nervously, and then at Bones.

"Please, I cannot tell you. Dr. Brennan, please tell him-"

"Hey!" Booth slapped him across the head. "Don't talk to her, she's not talking to you. Talk to me."

Gabriel hung his head back and sighed heavily, getting a hold of himself. "I cannot-"

Booth grabbed Manelli's handgun and cocked it. "I'm going to give you one more chance, Gabriel. Tell me what I want to know, and you might walk away with all ten toes."

Gabriel's eyes began to water. "Alright, alright." He sobbed. "Cuba made a contract with Brazil to genetically alter the Ebola virus, to a more quick and deadly virus."

"Why?"

"Because, Cuba was going to use it against the United States. They have been planning a biological war for months, and had to send it to a country who would not be under suspicion."

"What? You were going to release this shit in the States?" Ryan asked, standing up.

"How do you know all this?" Booth asked, ignoring Ryan.

"Because, I was on the team that altered the virus. It broke out of the lab a couple weeks ago."

Angela stepped in. "Is there a vaccine?"

"No. It is one hundred percent lethal. When we tested it, the subjects first started out with normal influenza symptoms; fever, nausea, the occasionally cyanosis. And then, all of a sudden they became irritable and aggressive, they became blind-but sharpened their other senses. It is like nothing I have ever seen before. Their eyes even started to bleed."

Booth let go of Gabriel's collar and pushed him down. "Sit."

"You said that this virus is transmitted by blood, right?" Evelyn asked. "So, is Colonel Mustard infected?"

They all looked at him. His skin was pale and was sweating. Manelli touched his forehead. "He's burning up." He said, looking up to Booth.

"He is infected." Gabriel said. "You have to dispose of him."

Ryan stood up. "Now wait a minute. You're talking about murdering somebody, buddy."

"It's the only sure way to kill the pathogen. Once you kill the host, by destroying where it resides, which is the grey matter, than it destroys the virus. It cannot live without a host."

Everybody craned his or her heads over to the Texan. They knew it was the only way, but nobody was eager to perform the gruesome task. Finally, Booth walked over to Manelli and gave him back his gun. He took out his other berretta from his shoulder holster and cocked it.

"I'll do it."

Everyone watched as he picked up Bill and walked around the cave. Angela and Bones sat back down next to Ryan and Kate. Kate looked up at the guide.

"Way to go, ace." She said, hatefully at Gabriel.

There was a loud bang and it echoed through the cave. A couple of seconds later ha came back and looked at everyone. "Anyone else infected?"

Everyone shook his or her heads and he holstered his weapon. "We'll take a fifteen minute break. Take the time to get something to eat, and hydrate. We have a long ways to go."

DAH! DAH! Finally done with chapter seven! Hope you all enjoyed it! Finally, the virus has broken out and they are all in for a long, miserable couple of days. :P I know everyone was hoping the person who screamed was Kate…but, much to everyone's dismay it twas not to be. Lol. Hope you liked and thanks! Review and tell me what you think!

_**Special thanks goes to…..**_

_**Jodie Marie- I had to put a little twist on Gabriel so, thanks a lot for the character! **_

_**BnBfanatic**_

_**Ditz88**_

_**Thank you all…**_


	8. I think i might be infected

Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter 8! I'm so excited! I'm almost at ten! I'm updating as quick as possible because spring break is coming to a close and I won't be able to update as fast as I have been. So, I have to work fast!

Everyone had been pretty much eating silently, with little conversation. Not even Kate said a word. There was a slight drizzle outside and dripping could be heard deeper in the cave. It was around 3:00 p.m., and thunderclouds continued to rumble overhead.

Angela and Bones had been sleeping for a while and Kate dug in her pack to find a magazine. Booth had drawn the short stick for guard duty, and the rest of his team spent the time to map out how to get to the plateau-area for a pick-up, and cleaning weapons.

Gabriel stood and started to walk out of the cave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Stryker asked, greasing up his M16, not even looking at him.

"I have to relieve myself."

Still not looking at him, he nodded and Gabriel walked out. He turned left and looked back. He could run, they weren't looking. He could make it to the mountains in two days. He debated whether he should stay and help the gringo's to their checkpoint and know for sure he would get the death penalty, or, run away and maybe his secret would die with them as the virus infected. He looked toward the mountains and began to walk.

He was startled when he saw Booth slowly emerge from the ferns and bushes with his rifle raised. He was completely camouflaged with face paint and his ghilli suit. His ghilli suit was covered in moss and ferns, and the underbrush that littered the ground.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

Gabriel looked at him, "If I go with you, I'll be arrested."

"And that's a bad thing?" He asked, lowering his rifle. Gabriel thought he looked like a talking bush.

"Look, to tell you the truth, if it was up to me, I'd leave your ass here, but it's not up to me. And I swear, if you so much as look at Bones the wrong way, I'll burn those genetically-altering-Brazilian-eyeballs right out your sockets. You get me?" Booth asked, getting in his face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Angela and Brennan awoke after Stryker left to see what was taking Gabriel so long. Gabriel came back with a zip-tie around his wrists.

Angela looked up at Gabriel and he sat down across from her. She slipped her black leather jacket on and shivered. The cool air and the damp cave made it just a little bit chilly for her.

Ryan noticed she was a little chilly and glanced over at Manelli who was busy sterilizing some of his forceps. He hadn't seemed to notice. Ryan grinned and slunk over to her.

"Are you cold?" He asked casually.

Angela looked at him and smiled, "Just a little chilly. How long are we going to stay here?"

"I think were going to wait until the rain stops, however long that might be. The medic dude's worried that if our shoes and socks get wet, and debating how long were going to be in the jungle, we could be in trouble." He explained. He grabbed something from his pack and told her to give her her hand.

She looked at him funny and smiled uneasily. "Um…okay."

He placed two little pocket heaters in her hand. He then broke some kindle and placed in a small pile in front of Angela. He lit it and it immediately emitted heat. She smiled and thanked him. With that, he walked off feeling a bit more confident in front of Angela. She gave one of the packets to Brennan.

"So, sweetie, think any of them are available?" Angela asked, slyly.

Brennan looked at her with a blank look. "Available for what, exactly?"

Angela laughed, and squished her warmer between both hands. "Do you think any of them are cute?"

"Oh, like sexually attractive?"

Angela nodded and had her eye on Manelli. "I think Manelli's pretty cute." She whispered.

Brennan shrugged, "I haven't really thought if any of them were sexually appealing, since we got here. I've mostly focused on how we were to get of this situation."

Angela nodded slowly, and then rolled her eyes, "Brennan, you don't have to think, to know you see something that chya like."

Ryan went over back to Angela and sat down next to her. "Would you like some trail mix?"

She politely declined.

The rain started to pour down harder, and a tall bush took cover in the cave. Kate screamed and slapped it with her magazine.

"Stop it! Cut. It. Out." Booth growled, snatching her magazine away from her.

"Why the hell are you dressed…as a bush?" Kate asked, staring at his weird outfit.

Booth ignored her and took off his ghilli suit, throwing it to Hac. "You're up."

Hac caught it and covered himself up with it, disappearing out of the cave.

Booth walked over to Angela, Bones, and Gabriel, and sat down. He took off his handkerchief that had been around his head and squeezed the drops of water on the little fire. "A sniper could shoot you down like a deer with this burning."

Ryan looked at Booth and sighed heavily. "Dude, how could that tiny little campfire 'give you away'?"

Booth looked at him, clearing getting irritated. "It's getting darker. That means any source of light will give away our position."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "What now the infected can sense heat?"

"We're still in enemy territory. I saw a few scouts a couple hours ago. So, that means no fires, no lights," he said, looking at Kate, who then shut her flashlight off, "and no cigarettes."

Ryan scoffed, "Yah, whatever, army man. You're the boss, right?"

Booth stared him down. "Ya damn right."

Ryan leaned his head back, "Why are we wasting time here, shouldn't we be going?"

Booth clenched his jaw. "Because, it's raining. I don't know how long were going to be in the jungle, and I don't want people getting trench foot. Plus, were in the damn jungle, and I can only hope you get mauled by a jaguar." He said, spitefully.

Ryan was silent the rest of the night

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So, Bones, why were you on your way to Brazil?" He asked, taking a swig from his flask. He offered it to her and she gladly accepted.

"I was on my to an anthropological finding in Aragarcas." She said, really bummed she couldn't go see it. She looked out of the cave and saw the rain pound harder on the cave. Movement outside the cave caught her attention. Green eyes peered through the dark, and a soft purring was heard.

"Booth." Brennan said, getting his attention.

Booth looked at the entrance of the cave and saw the green eyes. "Ah, don't bother him, he's just looking for shelter."

Kate gasped when she saw the sleek fur of the jaguar. It lazily looked over at her and stepped in the cave and laid down next to her feet. Her eye's widened.

"It's going to eat us all…" Kate whispered frantically.

Booth rolled his eyes. "I saw it eat a couple hours ago."

"Did it eat Bill?" Evelyn asked, knowing full well that it had. Everyone went a little silent after that until Gabriel shifted and looked at the beautiful beast.

Gabriel whistled at it and the jaguar's ears perked. "Come here."

"Wait a minute, if he ate Bill, is the tiger infected too?" Kate asked, slowly moving her feet away.

Gabriel shook his head, "It is a jaguar. These were one of the few creatures that had a natural resistance to the virus. Besides, this is Mutti; he was the village's guardian. It is customary for the village to have a natural creature guard and protect the village. Mutti was chosen. He is harmless. The children often played with him." He said, calling the jaguar softly to him. The animal looked at him and just laid its head down, it's tail bobbing up from the ground.

"Oh, great, not only are you a whacked geneticist, but you're also Ace Ventura." Manelli spat, ripping open a package of beef jerky. The aroma of dried meat filled the animal's nostrils and it got up. Manelli didn't even notice it until the jaguar pawed his arm, which held the jerky.

"Hey!" The tiger stood on its haunches and grabbed the jerky from his hand, chewing it and swallowed. His eyes were glued to the bag in Manelli's lap.

"This." He showed to the animal, "Is mine. You had Bill." The jaguar sniffed his lap and proceeded to this new wonderful meat.

Booth laughed as the jaguar climbed on top of Manelli and pinned him to the ground, then proceeded to eat his beef jerky.

Gabriel chuckled, "It was a smart thing to stay in the cave tonight, no doubt there are puma's and more jaguar's out tonight. Tomorrow, we must be extra careful of the anacondas and caimans. They like to come out after it has rained."

Kate turned pale, "Anacondas? Like those big snakes?"

Gabriel laughed, "They are relatively harmless, that is if they have already fed, mind you."

"How comforting." She said, scooching closer to Trigger. "Would it be possible if could have a gun so I can shoot myself?"

"Oh, by all means." trigger said, gladly.

She gave him a dirty look and whipped her braid in his face. "Ass."

"Guys…could I have a little help here?" Manelli asked, trying to get the giant jaguar off of him. No one budged. "Oh, please, don't all come at once."

Gabriel smiled, "He likes you. You should be honored, he usually does not like strangers."

"Honored? This…300-pound fur ball ate my jerky? How the hell should I feel honored?" He wiggled his legs, but the cat just looked at him and started to lick his face."

Booth smiled and looked over at Stryker, "Go check on Hac. See if he wants to switch."

Stryker nodded and moved passed Manelli and disappeared.

"So, the villagers really let their children play with that?" Angela asked Gabriel.

Gabriel nodded, "Oh yes. Mutti has been around the village people ever since he was young, so he is not afraid of humans. He would often wander into the village in search of mischief. He would come and go as he pleased."

Angela nodded, "I guess that makes sense. Just seems a little weird. I guess if I came home and told my mom that I played with a jaguar, she'd freak."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hac sat in the rain and squeezed his eyes shut. A wave of nausea passed over him. He opened his eyes back up and rubbed his face. It had started a couple hours ago. He started to feel a little queasy in the cave, and now he had been puking his guts out. He rain felt cool on his skin and he looked up as he saw Stryker approach him.

"Do you need to be relieved?" He asked.

Hac looked up at him and motioned for him to get down. He did and looked at Hac, confused.

"What is it?"

Hac looked at him, worried. "I…think I might be infected."

Ba, Ba, BUM! Is Hac (pronounced hoch) really infected? Or is he just coming down with the common flu? Here's my chapter so I hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me what ya think!

_**Special thanks to**__:_

Jodie Marie

_**CrossMyHeartHope2Spy**_

_**Ditz88**_

_**Bb4evr**_

_**Beatlechicksteph**_

_**I love reading all of your comments on some fo my character's stupidity- Like Kate and Ryan running and screaming at the top of their lungs. Such r-tards. !! gotta love them. I forgot all about the animals in the jungles of brazil! So I will be adding a bunch in my later chapters! No, they won't be as friendly as Mutti slobbering all over my medic. They will be blood thirsty! They will be…army ants?**_


	9. Pure presumptions

Hello one and all! Thanks for all of the lovely reviews- there's nothing better feeling than opening my e-mail account and reading reviews, I love it! So thank you! Here's chapter nine!

"Sergeant! I think we might have a problem!" Stryker shouted, helping Hac back into the cave. Booth looked up and rushed over.

"What happened?"

"Hac thinks…" Stryker said, pausing while looking hard at his friend on the ground.

"Hac thinks what?" Booth asked.

"He might be infected."

That got everyone's attention. Manelli wrestled the jaguar off of him and rushed over to his side. He took out a pin light and shined it in both of Hac's eyes.

"Pupil's are reactive." He muttered. "He's got a fever, though."

Evelyn stood and stepped back from Hac, "Did he get bitten?"

"Wait a minute, if he's infected, you have to kill him!" Kate said, backing away as well.

"Now just hold on." Booth shouted. "We don't know for sure if he is infected, or not! Now everybody sit down."

Evelyn and Kate sat back down, but Bones stood up and walked over to Trigger.

"You were with him at the village, correct?"

Trigger nodded, "Yah, he was tackled by an infected dude, but was never bitten, so-" He paused and he looked over at Booth.

"I shot the infected dude off of him. Blood splattered all over his face."

"It is quite possible that the contaminated blood could have entered his body through any of his orifices, Booth."

Booth rubbed his neck, and looked down at Manelli. "Doc, what do you think?"

Manelli didn't say anything for a minute, and then checked Hac's temperature. "He has a fever, and he's pale, but that could be due to many reasons. He could have drank contaminated water; did he complain of stomach pains, Stryker."

Stryker shook his head, "No. Not that I recall…"

Booth nodded, "Well, if he is indeed infected, we have a couple more hours until more symptoms show, right Gabriel?"

Gabriel walked over to them and stared down at Hac. His skin was pale and he was drifting in and out of consciousness. "Correct."

"Then we wait." Booth said.

Ryan jumped up, grabbed Bones' gun that Booth had given her, and pointed it at Hac. "Like hell I'm going to wait for him to start eating people!" He shouted.

Booth and his men all rose their weapons. Bones raised her hands and stepped in front of Hac, "There has not been any physical evidence that the infected has indeed turned cannibalistic, they are merely aggressive and turn back to their natural instinct, you're waving around pure presumptions that cannot be held as a reliable source." She reasoned.

"What the hell did she just say?" Ryan yelled, pointing the gun at Bones. Kate screamed.

"SHUT UP, KATE!" Ryan shouted causing Kate to gasp and cover her mouth.

"Hey! Don't you dare point that gun at her." He growled, clenching his jaw. "Put. It. Down, or there will already be a bullet in your brain, before you even think about pulling that trigger."

"Booth, that's impossible. No human can possibly know-" Booth cut her off.

"Bones, focus here."

Ryan's hand shook and he didn't budge. Booth looked over at Angela. She stood up silently, and with fury in her eyes, roundhouse kicked him in the back, causing him to drop the gun and fall.

Booth was on top of him in seconds and zip-tired his hands behind him, "Trigger, get him out of my sight before I shoot him." He ordered.

Trigger stood Ryan up roughly me his arm and shoved him outside of the cave. Booth picked up his berretta and handed it back to Bones, "Hold onto it this time, huh?" He said, winking.

Bones nodded and smiled at him as he walked over to Hac. Brennan thanked Angela. Angela smiled, "Never liked him much anyway." Bones smiled back.

Booth looked at his watch. 21:00. He bit his lower lip and looked outside. It was still pouring down rain, and the plateau was 50 miles east of their present location. If they headed now, they might make it in two and a half days max, if they really chugged along.

"Pack your things, were leaving."

Kate stared up at him in horror, "um, your joking, right? Because it's pouring outside. I don't like getting wet."

Booth looked at her, "See sweetheart, I don't think you understand." He said, grabbing her pack and throwing it in her lap. "You don't have a choice, of course, you could always just stay here- you'd be one less problem I have to deal with."

Kate glared at him and snatched her pack from her lap and stood up. She rolled her eyes and waited impatiently for everyone to gather their things. Muttering something along the lines of asshole.

"If any of you have any extra socks or shoes, wrap them in plastic or anything water repellent." He said. Booth walked over to Gabriel and snatched his knife out of his right boot and grabbed Gabriel, turning him around roughly, and sliced the zip-tie off. He leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"You try to run, I'll kill you."

Gabriel swallowed hard and rubbed his wrists. Booth grabbed Ryan's pack and walked out of the cave. He tossed it to Trigger and he hung it around Ryan's neck. Ryan looked up at Trigger confused. "You're not going to untie me?"

Trigger scoffed, "Dude, you seriously think after what you pulled, were going to let you go?"

"What if something happens, and I need my hands?"

Trigger shrugged, "Shoulda' thought about that before you pulled a gun on Dr. Brennan."

Ryan glared at him, and Trig pushed him in the direction they were walking.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The tree's provided some shelter from the rain, but not much. The rain had slowed down to a steady sprinkle, and lightning lit the trees. They stayed away from creeks and rivers as much as possible because, Gabriel had informed them that that was a hot spot for anaconda's and caimans. Gabriel led first followed closely by Booth and Trigger who carried Hac, behind them, Bones, Angela, and Kate. Manelli was stuck with the wonderful task of escorting Ryan. He was whining and complaining the whole time.

"This cuff thing, is seriously a health hazard for me, if were attacked by some fucking crazy infected douche', I don't want to be bound, man!"

"Dude. Shut up. I'm not taking those off, so be a man, and stop acting like a pussy." Manelli said, giving him a push forward. Ryan looked back angrily and glared, earning him slap on the head.

"Look forward so I don't have to see your ugly face."

Manelli heard a faint snapping of a twig threw the rain and looked back. He had felt someone or something had been watching them for sometime now, and scanned the area. All of a sudden he heard a whizzing sound and flew to the ground.

Booth looked back and heard his medic yelp, and saw him drop. "Sniper! Take cover!" He shouted. They all dove for the ground and scrambled as dirt sprayed randomly by their feet.

"Dude, you alright, Doc?" Trigger shouted.

He heard a strained response. Manelli had rolled behind a tree and leaned against it. He clenched his teeth. What use were lugging around these damn flak jackets, if they didn't even work against 7.62 mm rounds, he thought. He ripped his jacket open and felt the pain shoot through his chest. The bullet had ripped through his chest, but it was a through and through, so he would live. He used his left arm to slip off his pack and grabbed a pressure bandage. A shot whizzed over his head and he ducked.

"Shit!" He swore, scooting behind the tree more.

Booth and Stryker were already peering through their scopes, not even bothering to connect the bipods on.

Booth swore and dug in his pack for his night vision and gave it to Bones "This son of a bitch might be wearing a ghilli suit, look for anything out of the ordinary or a reflection of some kind."

She nodded and scanned the ground before him.

Kate was breathing quickly and looked at Evelyn who had a wild look in her eyes. Evelyn had tears running down her face and shook her head. "I can't take this!" She whispered. "I'm going!"

Kate yelled and tried to stop her but she took off like a bullet and made it about ten feet before Booth saw a flash in the bushes and Evelyn crumpled to the ground.

"Got you, you bastard." He stuck a round in the chamber and pointed his cross hairs to a bush next to a thick tree. He slowed down his breathing and counted in all of the factors; wind velocity, rain, and the trajectory of the bullet once it left the chamber. He exhales and squeezed the trigger. It fired once, and he saw the sniped fall dead. Blood oozed from a hole right between his eyes.

"Sniper down. All clear." He shouted.

Kate rushed over to Evelyn and turned her over. Her eyes were wide open in shock as if she sat on something very unpleasant. But her eyes were empty. All life gone. She started to cry. "I can't take this anymore! I want to go home!" She screamed. "I miss my warm bed, my real food, my Gucci purse, my Prada, Fendi and Jimmy Choo! I even miss my neighbors annoying dog that I stole and gave to that homeless guy on 2nd Street!" She shouted, holding her knees and crying. "And I hated that dog." She sobbed.

Trigger stayed with Hac. He didn't look so swell, either. "Hey, Hacci. Wake up." The Serb opened his eyes and coughed, igniting a fit of coughs afterward. Blood spluttered from his mouth. Trigger watched his friend. He didn't have to be a medic to know that you don't cough up blood from drinking contaminated water. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him. If only he had pushed the villager off of him before shooting the douche.

Meanwhile, everyone else, 'cept Ryan of course, rushed over to Manelli.

"How bad you hurt, Doc?" Booth asked, grabbing the pressure bandage from Manelli's hand and applying it to his wound. The wound was right underneath his right clavicle, and was bleeding pretty hard. Manelli groaned and took out his knife with much trouble. "You're…you're going to have to…cauter…cauterize it." He said through clenched teeth.

"Alright, in my pocket, Bones, is a lighter. Get it." Booth said, still holding the bandage, with both hands, firmly to try and stop the bleeding.

Bones nodded and looked at all of the pockets he had. "Which one?" She asked, patting down his chest and sides.

Booth thought quickly, "Right leg, lower buttoned pocket." He said. She reached across him and groped around and found it. She tried to get the pocket unbuttoned, but couldn't. "Turn a little." She said. He complied, though it was an awkward position, and she finally unbuttoned it, grabbing the lighter and gave it to him. Booth told Angela to keep pressure on it, and grabbed the knife out of his medic's hand. He flicked the cap open and told Stryker to stand above him so as to shield the lighter from the rain. After about twelve clicks a flame flickered and he started to heat the knife on both sides.

"Hang in there, Wade." Angela said, placing more pressure on his chest.

The medic grimaced and coughed, causing a white pain to shoot through his chest.

"I'm sorry, Sarge. I'm better than this…" Manelli muttered.

"Shut up, Doc." Booth said quickly and touched the blade. He felt the blade and it was searing hot. He told Angela to get take the bandage off and pushed the blade to his wound. He yelled through clenched teeth and he pounded his fist on the ground. Booth took the blade off and stuck it in the ground. He grabbed a sterile bandage from Doc's pack and wrapped it around his wound.

"Alright, come on Doc." He said, helping him up and stabilizing him, as his knees gave out. Angela stood up and helped Booth carry Manelli up to where the others were a few feet away.

Stryker and Bones were close behind him, when she heard a growling. She looked behind her and saw a Brazilian soldier stared at her, blood and saliva drooling down his chin.

She quickly took out her berretta and shot him in the chest. He stumbled and ran toward her, finally stopping when she put a bullet in his head. "Booth, we have to leave, NOW!"

Booth nodded and they ran over to Kate and Evelyn's body.

"Come on, we gotta move!" Stryker said, pulling her up. "NOW."

Trigger stared at Hac as he coughed up more blood. Hac moved and took his pack off, with much effort, and gave it to Trigger. Trig looked at him in confusion, "What are you doing?"

He took his knife, and his M16 off of his person and handed them to Trigger. "Come on, Trig, I'm infected." He stated, weakly. He ripped off his patches and anything that would link him as an American soldier, and gave it to Trig. He kept his handgun, and looked at his friend.

"Hacci…man-"

Hac shook his head and said in his thick Russian accent, "It was only a matter of time, time that I do not have. All of my explosives are in that pack, all claremore, so don't worry about banging it around. One last thing, back home, I have an account…" He coughed a few times and continued, " I have my account information in my pack. Take my lighter apart-it should be in there…The IRS has been after me for years, don't let them find it- they'll milk my family dry-got it?"

Trigger laughed slightly and nodded. "I promise." They clasped hands together and bid each other a silent farewell. Trigger met up with Booth who was on his way over to him, he spoke to him, and Booth walked over and knelt beside him.

He squeezed Hac's shoulder and looked at him and then at his gun. "Are you going to be able to do it?"

Hac nodded and coughed up some blood. "Go. You are losing more time. I'll catch you on, what do you Yankee's say, the…uh…flip side."

Booth nodded and stood up, "Let's move!"

They humped for about a mile and Booth paused when he heard a faint shot, echo through the jungle. He clenched his jaw, and walked up to Gabriel. "You had best hurry and get us to the plateau, cause your running out of ways to be useful." He whispered, threateningly. And this time he meant it. Gabriel had just started a biological war on his country, whether he meant to or not, and it wasn't looking too good for any of them…

Well, I would love to type more- but my sister wants her laptop back, so bon voyage! I must end this chapter for tonight, and I hope you like. Review and tell me what you think!

_My special thank you corner!_

_Jodie Marie_

_Parody-Lover_

_VampireMusicLover12_

_And I'd like to give a special thank you to all of my faithful readers! You guys rock. _

_Oh, and since this story has a lot of military stuff in it, if any of you are looking for a way to support your troops, no matter what view you have on the war, please visit _._ I write letters to a soldier who's in Afghanistan, and I send packages to him once a month. Our soldiers need supporting, and I've never regretted going to this site. Please, if you're interested, support you troops-whether it be writing or sending packages to one soldier, three, a unit, wounded, or veterans. It all makes a difference to them and that support means so much more than you know. My soldier also absolutely digs the cookies I make him. So, please visit the website, and support our men and women who are fighting for you._

_Thank you and God bless you all. : ) _


	10. Your aim is a bit off

**Heya readers! Finally got chapter ten! WOOT! I'm so happy! I hope you all enjoy!**

The sun had risen hours ago and they trekked up hill through thick brush. They had been walking all night and through the day, stopping only three times.

Kate stopped and threw her pack on the ground. "I need a break." She said, sitting down on the ground. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She looked up and saw the group walking away. "Hello?"

Stryker looked back and stopped, rolling his eyes, he whistled to get everyone's attention. They all decided to take a break and walked back to where Kate was. Manelli was managing to walk on his own now, and puffed on a cigarette. He carefully sat down and slipped his pack off, digging in it for some alcohol to clean his wound.

Booth and Bones sat down next to each other. He grabbed his canteen and uncapped it, offering some to her. She looked at it and gladly took it. Bones took a swig of the cool water and gave it back. He put it back and dug in his pockets for the map, but was a fruitless search. "Bones, you got the map?"

She looked at him, and felt her pockets. "I don't have it, are you sure you checked all of your pockets? You do have a lot of pockets, maybe-"

"No, Bones, I checked them all." He said, irritated. Booth looked over at his men, "Does anybody have the map?"

Trigger shook his head and looked at Stryker. The sniper blew smoke from his cigarette, and checked each pocket. "No. Doc, you have it?"

Manelli thought for a minute and shook his head, "Huh uh. Maybe you lost it sometime last night, sarge."

Booth swore and punched the tree next to him. How could he have lost the map. He couldn't count on Gabriel to take them the right way, for all they knew he was leading them to a Brazilian base or something.

Angela lowered her head and rested her chin on her knees. "I knew I should have just taken a vacation…" she muttered.

Ryan sighed, "Can someone please untie me?"

Stryker looked over at Booth and he reluctantly nodded.

Ryan stood and sighed with relief. Stryker cut the zip-tie off and pushed him against a tree, "You try anything again, and there will be no hands to zip-tie."

Ryan nodded and sat down. He was wiped.

Gabriel walked over to Brennan and sat down next to her, earning him a furious look from Booth. Gabriel shrugged it off. Booth stood up and looked down a t Bones.

"Come here, Bones."

Brennan looked up at him and stood, "What?" She asked, brow furrowed.

"Your aim," He said, taking his berretta out and screwing on a silencer. "Is a bit off."

He gave the gun to her and she took it. Booth got behind her and wrapped his arms around hers, and placed his hands over hers. He brought her arms up and guided her aim toward a tree about 5 yards away. "Now, keep your right foot forward, and your left back, and lean in just a bit."

"But wouldn't this throw my sense of balance off."

"Your balance is the least of your problems when trying to kill somebody, Bones."

He let go and stepped back. Now, aim at that tree."

"Which one?"

He pointed to the tree that his pack was leaning against. "That one, and when you shoot, relax, and squeeze the trigger, don't pull."

She nodded confidently and aimed. She relaxed, and fired off one round. Her aim was off, and the bullet ricocheted off his pack, hitting him in the leg. He yelped and hopped on one foot swearing like a sailor.

"Booth!" She gasped, watching him hobble around on one foot. "You told me to shoot at the tree!"

"Yes! At the tree, dammnit, not my leg!" He shouted.

"I didn't hit your leg, the bullet ricocheted-"

"Yes, Bones, you hit my leg! I told you to shoot the damn tree, not my pack!"

"I had no physical control of that bullet, Booth, you shouldn't have had your pack there."

"What do you mean you had no physical control- you were the one aiming the gun!" He shouted incredulously.

Trigger snickered as Booth and Bones finally calmed down he looked back at Bones. He limped up to her and took his gun back, "Let's try something else…"

Angela smiled as she watched the two of them squabble for a couple of minutes and checked to see how Manelli was doing.

"How's your chest?" Watching him pour alcohol on his wound. He groaned and capped the bottle.

"Super." He lied. Angela smiled and grabbed a sterile bandage from his pack, and wrapped him back up. "How long do you think we're going to be here?"

Manelli pondered the question for a bit. How long were they going to be here? Would they even make it to the plateau? How long would it take for pick-up? All of these questions plagued his mind until Angela got his attention.

"What?" He asked.

"I said, do you know?"

"Oh…uh...if everything goes according to plan, about…mmm…a day and a half. Of course…Custer had a plan…"

Angela hit him in the arm, "Why do you always have to be so negative?"

Manelli just shrugged.

Meanwhile, Booth had given Bones a knife, and told her to throw it at the same tree. He had removed his pack to make sure there were no more 'accidents'. He took out his knife and threw it at the tree, hitting it in the middle. " Like that." He said.

Bones nodded and aimed her knife at the tree and threw it, it bounced off the tree and flung over landing in between Ryan's legs. His eyes were as big as saucer's. Booth tried not to laugh, and grabbed his knife from the tree. "Maybe this isn't your thing, Bones."

Bones looked at him, "That was my first attempt. Let me try again."

Ryan looked horrified up at Booth, "For the Love of God! Whatever you do, don't give it to her,"

"I find I can very easily adapt to an environment, and throwing a knife is very similar." She reasoned, taking the knife back. Booth stepped away, far away, and rubbed his chin. "What have I done?" he thought to himself.

Bones threw it again and hit the tree. She looked back at Booth with a confident smile, and he just shook his head. He glanced at his watch and grabbed his pack. "Let's move out."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gabriel led them through a thickly dense area in the jungle. Light rays poked through the canopy and the mosquitoes were horrendous. Angela slapped her neck and continued on. The deeper they went, the quieter it got.

Booth motioned for them all to get down, and they did. He looked back at Stryker and Trigger, and motioned for them to spread out, one on each flank. They obliged and crept 30 feet apart. Booth strained his eyes to see through the dense woods and took out his binoculars. He looked over at Manelli and signaled him to come. Manelli skulked toward him and crouched down. "What's up?" He whispered.

"I don't know. It's too quiet." He whispered. "Go and tell the other's to stay put for a second."

Manelli nodded and left.

A small dark object fell by his foot and his heart skipped a beat. "GRENADE!" He yelled, running. The blast shook the ground, and branches fell off the trees. Taking a quick left he ran and dove when another bounced by his feet, blowing him a few feet in the air. He crawled up and shook his head.

Booth fired off his M16 and shredded the leaves. Bones took out her berretta and fired a couple rounds at the advancing Brazilian army. Angela covered her ears.

Booth ran and stopped in front of Bones, "Alright, we gotta move. We're outnumbered." He said. "Now, we need to continue east for 5 miles. We'll cover you."

Bones nodded and tapped Angela. Angela uncovered her ears and followed her friend. The others followed suit and they crouched down and made their way east. Booth ran toward Stryker and Trigger and the dirt by his feet jumped up by a wave of bullets.

"Let's lay down some cover fire!" Booth shouted over the noise.

They fired at the platoon of Brazilians and they fired back with grenades. Trigger grabbed the pack that Hac had given him and he dug out some claremore. He looked over at Booth, "Cover me!" He shouted.

Trigger forward, hitting the ground. He took his claremore and set it toward the platoon. He grabbed a line and slipped it through the ring, and tied the ends of the wire to trees on either side. He ran back and dove to the ground. "Claremore's set, that should give us a few minutes!"

Booth nodded and signaled them to head east. He heard a wave of bullets spray on the right of him and he saw his medic in a dead run, zigzag trying to evade the rain of bullets. "Manelli! Get your ass over here!" He shouted.

Manelli gladly did as he was told and ran past Booth, Booth was hot on his heels and a huge blast blew them off their feet. The claremore had gone off and they heard shouts and screams come from the enemies platoon. It was sickly a sound that Booth was glad to hear. He grabbed Manelli's jacket and pushed him forward.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When they finally met up with Bones, Angela, Kate and Ryan, they had hit the 5-mile marker.

Gabriel looked at the group, "We should find a different way across, I would me much more comfortable not having to cross the river." He said.

Booth huffed, "Listen, we don't have time to find a different way, Gabriel. The Brazilians could be about an hour behind, and I want us to get a larger time gap."

Gabriel swallowed hard, "Okay, but try to stay in shallow water, and of anything happens…do not stop."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Please. What could possibly be in the water?" She said, stepping down from the bank.

"Well, Caimans, anacondas, piranhas,-"

"Okay, forget I asked." Kate said.

They all stepped down in the water. It was cool, but the current was strong. Gabriel led them, slowly. Ryan gulped and scanned the cloudy water.

"Stay close, Bones." Booth said, noticing she had started to slow down a bit.

Gabriel saw a slight movement in the water and panicked, "Go! Now! We must hurry!" He said, now running through the river. The others followed, not sure what spooked him.

"Something moved passed my leg!" Kate screamed, and jumped up on Trigger.

Oy, I have to stoop for now. My brain has completely shot down and I can't even spell right, so- hope you like the chapter. I added some BB fluff in this, so I hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you think! I'll start on chapter 11 tomorrow!

Special thanky's too…

_**Jodie Marie**_

_**Parody-Lover**_

_**Amtangel**_

_**VampireMusicLover12**_

_**boothbones4ever2ghether**_


	11. Bones, just wiggle your foot!

Okay readers! I know I need to put more BB fluff so I'll try my hardest to put more in! I promise! Here's chapter 11!

Bones had been straying away from the others because of the current and felt her foot get stuck between two rocks. She pulled vigorously and wiped her bangs from her face, knowing that it was a bad time to get her foot stuck. She saw something flicker out of the water and glanced over to where the movement had been, but the water was murky, and saw nothing. As everyone began to rush to the other side of the bank, Booth looked back and saw Ryan and Bones lagging behind.

He turned around and made his way back to them and smacked Ryan's head. "Keep up."

"Dr. Brennan's stuck, her foot…"

Ryan paused as he saw a dark scaly head emerge an inch from the water, and then watched it disappear back down. He yelled and frantically tried to make it to the bank, but felt something wind around his leg and sucked him underneath the water.

"Help! It's a squid!" He shouted, as something dark, and long started to constrict itself around his body. "Auugh!"

Booth's heart skipped a beat and raised his weapon. "Shit. That's no squid." He crouched down and tried to pry her foot from the wedge it currently presided in. As he pulled on her leg, Trigger, Stryker and Manelli jumped back in the water to assist Bones and Ryan.

Trigger and Stryker waded over to Ryan, quickly but cautiously. They raised their weapons and saw the anacondas head rise and blink its beady eyes at them. It opened its mouth and arched it neck, ready to attack. It was, surprisingly, a beautiful snake-had it not been trying to crush Ryan and devour him.

The anaconda was greenish yellow with black spots. (A/N:That's what it looked like in the picture anyway…). It's large muscular body wrapped tightly around Ryan as he struggled to both stay above water and breathe. Stryker motioned for Trig to take the left, and he would take the right. They slowly circled around the constrictor and shot single rounds along its thick body.

This made the snake angry. It untwined its tail from Ryan's body and latched on to Stryker's foot, pulling him down. He took out his knife and stabbed its tail. It gave out a high shrill and pulled its damaged appendage back.

As this had happened, the anaconda loosened its grip on Ryan. Trigger pried the strong body away from Ryan, and pulled. Ryan's body finally slipped out as the anaconda shrieked and coiled its tail back in pain. Stryker got back up, and him and Trig drug him out of the water, and up onto the bank.

Meanwhile, while that batch of fun was over, Manelli and Booth continued to try and get her foot loosened.

"Slip your foot out of your shoe, Bones!" He said, desperately as he looked over at the snake, advancing toward them.

Kate screamed as she watched this. This was almost scarier than what her hair had looked like at prom! She covered her eyes from the horrific doom that awaited them. While Angela, Trigger, and Stryker actually tried to help.

Stryker shot at the enormous snake and it shriveled up and submerged back into the water. Angela got back up on the bank and broke a tree limb. She slapped it as hard as she could on the water, repeatedly, hoping the shock waves would bring it up to the surface like goldfish…but, this wasn't a mere goldfish.

"Bones, just wiggle your foot!" He shouted, manhandling her leg. But it wouldn't budge.

"I'm trying! The angle at which my foot is wedged in, is complicated!" She shouted back. She tried to help pull, but just fell over instead.

"How complicated can it be! You got your foot in it!"

Booth was having major stupid complications with her shoelace, which she had triple-knotted. He went to grab his knife and found that it was gone. He swore and looked over at Stryker. "Bones, why the hell did you triple-knot these? Stryker! Knife!" He shouted.

"Well, statistically, the odds of my laces untying would be minimal at best!" She defended, glaring at him.

Stryker tossed him the knife and Booth caught it. He bent down and cut the laces, finally able to slip her foot out. He picked her up, slipping his arms underneath her knees and back and would have been able to then get back up to the bank, if only the anaconda hadn't grabbed her by the ankle and yanked her from his grasp. His eyes grew wide and dove after the snake, landing on top of it. It hissed and lunged at him. He dodged it and slashed its face, causing it to writhe in pain.

It was keeping Bones underwater and his men were helping him try and pry her loose. It flipped Manelli off, and Booth stabbed it repeatedly, as he continued to try and get to his Bones. It shrieked and sunk its teeth in his shoulder. He yelled and rammed the knife up into its jaw and through its skull. Its head immediately flopped down and its muscles relaxed. He grabbed Bones from under the water and she gasped for air. He lifted her up and they all climbed up onto the bank, exhausted.

Still on the ground, he lifted her face and smiled, "Next time…" He said in between breathes, "Don't triple-knot your laces, Bones…"

"Don't…call me that…" She whispered and smiled back.

"You know Sarge, I know you two are having a moment here, dude, but we need to go." Trigger said, ruining the moment.

Booth and Bones looked at him and then back at each other.

"What? No, what are you talking about? What moment?"

"Moment? I was merely trying to catch my breath so that my red blood cells can be properly oxygenated…"

Angela smiled at their coyness and helped her friend up, "Brennan, I swear, if you lag behind ever again, I'll join you to my hip."

Brennan scrunched up her face with confusion, "Angela, that's physically impossible and statistically improbable"

She rolled her eyes, "I meant it metaphorically."

Brennan finally realized that and nodded. As she began to walk she placed her weight on her right foot. A shooting pain crawled up her leg and her knee gave out. She started to fall and Booth caught her.

"Whoa, easy Bones. You're ankle swollen."

Manelli made his way toward her and knelt down, carefully examining her ankle.

"It's already begun to swell…the best thing for it is to stay off of it…"

"I'll be fine, we need to continue to move toward the pick-up site-"

Booth shook his, "You're not walking."

"Sweetie, if you put your weight on your ankle, you might injure it even more."

"I'm glad you all have made sure I'm fine…" Ryan grumbled, favoring a broken arm.

Manelli rolled his eyes, "You'll live, Ryan. Stop whining."

"I broke my arm! She twisted her ankle, for God's sake!"

Kate slapped Ryan's good arm, "They don't know the full extent of her injury, dumbass! If she doesn't take proper measures, she could possibly damage the nerves in her foot."

Everyone looked over at her in shock.

"What? I was in nursing school for awhile. I'm not that useless…"

Trigger scoffed and chuckled. "Coulda' fooled me…"

Kate glared and punched him in the arm. He punched her back and she stared at him in shock. "I can't believe you'd punch a girl!"

"You're no girl." He replied, squinting his eyes.

"I'm glad you all are having the times of your life, but we must keep moving." Gabriel said, tapping his foot impatiently.

Trigger looked over at Manelli, "Hey Doc, I think your sarcasticness is starting to rub off on him…"

Stryker slapped Trig aside the head to shut him up, "No, he's right. We should try to make it by tomorrow morning."

Booth nodded and knelt down in front of Bones, "Alright Bones, climb on my back."

"Booth, I'm not climbing up on your back."

"Come on. There's no way you're walking." He looked back and motioned with his hands.

Brennan contemplated this and sighed, "Fine, but only until the swelling goes down."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gabriel led the group through the jungle for quite some time. Everyone enjoyed the comfortable silence between him and her until Trigger accidentally stepped on Kate's foot.

"Ow! That was my foot! Watch where you step!"

"Oh, I'm deeply sorry, I didn't mean to scuff up your pretty stilettos, your highness." Trigger piped. She looked down at her ratty shoes.

"Shut up!" She punched him in the arm and continued. "God you're an arrogant ass."

Trigged smirked, and they continued to babble. In the back of the group, Bones and Booth were making small talk…

"I'm very capable of walking on my own, Booth. I can handle myself quit well without you."

Booth just smirked, "Uh huh."

"I have evaded the Chinese army traveling through the mountains of Nepal! I-"

"Almost got eaten by a snake?" Booth quipped, and she leaned back a little and wrapped her arms around his neck tighter.

"Anaconda's are constrictors, they either crush their prey or drown them. The prey wouldn't be devoured until-"

"Fine, you were almost crushed and devoured by-"

"I actually would have suffocated under the water before I would possibly be crushed…"

"The point is…you're not going to walk on your foot."

Brennan glared at the back of his head stubbornly and huffed. She looked over at Ryan and saw that he was chatting with Angela, who was trying to be polite-but wasn't really interested in what he had to say. Her eyes were glued to the man walking in front of her.

Angela nodded as Ryan continued on with the conversation; something about air powered penny pistols and nodded, acting like she was listening. She was thinking about how cute Booth and Brennan were together.

How romantic, she thought. After a dramatic plain crash, they find a boat carrying a team of Rangers hostage. Brennan saves them and was now on a journey to get out of the jungle alive. She thought it was actually romantic. She giggled as she heard them babbling behind her.

"I know! Funny, right?" Ryan asked, laughing himself, obviously not laughing at the same thing she was.

"…Right…" She said, unsure of what he was laughing about.

Booth felt a pang of pain in his leg-the one that had recently been shot by Bones- and stopped. "We'll rest here for five minutes."

Kate thought that was the most beautiful thing she had heard all day. Rest. She immediately stopped and Trigger bumped in to her.

"Now I know you're doing that on purpose!" He exclaimed dropping his and Booth's pack. He sat down and glared up at her.

"Why the hell would I wasn't to bump in to you?" She asked, looking at him as if he was infected with the virus.

"I don't know, cause I'm handsome, dashing-"

"That means the same thing, dumbass." She quipped, throwing her pack at him. She sat down beside him and sighed. "I want to go home."

"Then click those shiny heels of yours three times." He said, drinking from his canteen.

"Shut up." She said, taking his canteen and wiping of the lid before she drank it. He rolled his eyes and leaned against a tree.

Bones sat in front of Booth and took his boot off. She rolled up his pant leg and examined the wound. It wasn't very deep but the remnants of the bullet was still lodged in his shin. He looked at her and pointed to his leg.

"A perfect example of why you shouldn't carry a gun." He said. She just huffed and dug into Manelli's pack, grabbing his forceps.

"Whoa, Bones-what do you think you're doing there?" He said, leaning toward her and trying to snatch the forceps from her grasp. She moved it out of her reach.

"I'm going to take it out. It will become infected if the bullet removed. It is very easy to acquire tetanus in Brazil-

He forced a smile, "I just don't think you should be the one too-" He inhaled sharply as she removed the bullet. He sighed in relief until he saw the alcohol bottle.

"Whoa, whoa, let's not go overboard, Bones-waddya say?" He said, shielding his wound.

"I have to annihilate all bacteria from the wound-" He interrupted her and took the bottle from her.

"Why don't you just go annihilate bacteria somewhere else, okay?"

Manelli snatched the bottle from his hand and doused his wound with alcohol. Booth squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip.

"Suck it up, Sarge." He said, smiling.

Booth rubbed his chin. "Okay, thanks for your help, just give me my boot and we can be on our way…"

"But, you're shoulder…are you really going to go untreated? That's very reckless.." She said, taking the alcohol away from Manelli…

_~Ten minutes later~_

"That wasn't so bad, I find I have great skills when it comes to treating wounds."

"Oh, that's nice to know Bones…Next time you want to treat somebody's wound-do them a favor and leave the part where you learned those skills from some African hudu chief in the sahara…" He replied, rolling his eyes.

"It was Zimbabwe, Booth, and besides, their medicinal knowledge is actually very advanced for their primitive way of life." She reasoned.

Gabriel rolled his eyes as they continued to argue. He stopped as he looked over a clearing. It had huge black mounds covering the ground. The small clearing lacked grass and plant life. There were two huge black mounds in the center, and they seemed to be moving…

_Welp, I definitely have to stop this chapter! I have homework I have to do and cleaning! So- hope you like it! Review and tell me what you think!_

_Special thanks too…_

_Jodie Marie_

_Parody-Lover_

_CrossMyHeartHope2Spy_

_RK( )_

_VampireMusicLover12_

_Jojocat_

_Bones83_

_BnBfanatic_

_RedSoxGal_

_.135_

Thank you all for the many wonderful reviews!


	12. Do you trust me?

_Hello and welcome to chapter 12! I do apologize for not posting any sooner- I know I've spoiled you all from posting at least one chapter everyday…and well, I had lots to do! So, now that that's all done- here it is! Oh, and by the way- the "Black mounds" are now "reddish-brown" because the black army ants are in Africa.^^ and the ones in Brazil are a reddish brown- which parody-lover corrected me-which I'm glad because I like to make everything as correct as possible..so..yah..here it is..:P_

The reddish-brown mounds continued to move, like some weird illusion that you'd see at some low budget carnival. Kate stared at it, her head cocked to one side.

"What the crap?" She said, leaning all of her wait on one leg and brought her hand up to her hip.

Gabriel looked back at the group and seemed to look very troubled. "They are army ants. They eat anything on site. That is why there is no vegetation here in the clearing. It would be safer to take our time and go around a couple miles away from the clearing and pass it."

Ryan looked at Gabriel, and scoffed. "It's a bunch of dumb ants- you're seriously not going to make us waste half an hour and go around, are you? Look, if we mind our business and they mind theirs- it should all be fine."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and smacked Ryan's head, "You dumb gringo! You want to go through- be my guest, I on the other hand-cherish life and will not waste it."

Booth sighed and rubbed his head. Gabriel was right; they should probably go around the clearing. Those ants were nothing to mess with. Bones looked over his head and pulled Trigger's bag toward her. He stumbled back towards her and she dug in his pack and grabbed some crackers out of an MRE. She ripped the package open and tossed them into the clearing. The ants that were scouting their perimeter ran over to the cracker and tore it to pieces and took it to the queen, all in 1 minute.

They all were silent for a while. Angela felt someone grab her shoulder and she glanced back and screamed in surprise. A man stood by her, blood bubbling out of his mouth. Adrenalins immediately kicked in and she roundhouse kicked it in the stomach, causing it to stumble back a few feet.

"He's infected!" She yelled, moving behind the guys with the weapons. They raised their guns and Kate screamed and threw a pebble at the infected, angering it. It lunged at her and Trig shredded it with bullets. It performed a gruesome dance and fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Its eyes blinked once, and moved its head. They all watched in horror as it stumbled back up and stood, growling at them, drooling blood.

Gabriel's eyes widened, "This is impossibly. This is too early for the virus to be mutating! We have to go!"

Booth looked over at him in horror, "Mutate? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Wait, just shut up and it won't be able to find us…." Manelli said, standing incredibly still. The others stared at him like he was insane but stood still. The infected man seemed to forget that they were there and shuffled its feet toward a tree next to Booth. It stopped and listened intently.

Stryker noticed a couple more figures stumble through the trees around them. More infected were coming and they were really starting to look screwed. He scanned the forest around them and tried to find an escape route, but it seemed the longer they waited there- the more infected started to turn up.

Ryan felt something tickle his foot. He slowly looked down and saw ants start to climb up his shoe and he panicked, trying to shake them off as quietly as possible. He looked back and saw a horde of ants coming toward him.

"Screw this!" He whispered, "I'll take my chances with the ants…"

He bolted past the cluster of ants and they immediately ran after him as fast as their little brittle appendages could go. They were nipping at his heels threw the clearing and more ants seemed to join in the chase. Ryan continued to run, and was just about to pass the clearing, and then all of a sudden, the ground gave way and he fell into a booby trap. He yelled as the wooden stakes at the bottom pierced through his flesh, and he heard multiple crunches, as he heard his ribs break. He sat there dazed and squeezed his eyes in pain. He groaned and looked up and his eyes widened. The ants started to climb down the hole and some, being impatient, fell into the hole, plopping on top of his face. He screamed.

The infected heard the scream and all began to run toward the group who were still trying to stand still. Booth swore and they all turned and tried to run around the clearing, but more infected turned up, blocking the way. They all turned back and Trigger grabbed an aerosol can from Kate's pack quickly, and grabbed his lighter. They ran through the clearing hoping that Ryan's body would prove to be a good distraction for the ants as they made their escape.

Booth set Bones down quickly and picked her up by her waist and slung her over his shoulder. Bones argued the whole way, but Booth wasn't listening. He now had one hand free for a weapon and followed Stryker.

Stryker sprayed Kate's hairspray and flicked the lighter on and began to burn any little ant that dared to get near. Trigger and Kate followed close behind until an infected tackled her down. Kate screamed and was slapping the infected off of her.

"Get off of me! Help! Get off!" She yelled, continuously slapping at it.

Trigger felt anger rush through him-whether it was because of how stupid Kate was for just slapping at the infected or for some other unknown reason to him-he ripped the infected off of her, ignoring her high-pitched, annoying screams. He grabbed her arm and they continued to run. She looked back and screamed as she saw the ants devour the infected. The infected squirmed and crawled; only stopping once it was covered in ants.

"Oh, shut up!" Trigger yelled.

Angela, Manelli, and Gabriel ran behind Trigger and Kate. Angela and Gabriel ran around the body the ants were currently harvesting. Manelli jumped over it, not having seen it and saw a horde of ants follow him.

"I knew I friggin hated the outdoors!" Manelli shouted.

"Then why the hell did you become a ranger?" Angela yelled, running next to him.

"I have no fucking clue!" He shouted back.

The ants began to get closer and they started to accelerate. Gabriel stumbled over a dead log and caught himself. He glanced over at Angela and bolted a completely different way.

Gabriel ran left. He had made his decision. There was absolutely no way he was going to go to prison. There's no way. He dodged a swipe from an angry advancing infected and felt a sharp pain claw up his calf. He shouted and fell.

Booth had shot Gabriel in the leg. No way was he letting him get away. Gabriel was warned. If he tried to run, he'd be shot. Booth watched as the infected began to tear at his skin, and he screamed in pain. Booth shot Gabriel once more and the screams ceased. He ran past the hole that contained Ryan's remains. Bones caught a glimpse of his munched on flesh and turned her head away. Remains in general weren't hard at all for her to look at, but it seemed to be different if you had just seen that person alive. She looked up and saw that the ants continued to follow them out of the clearing.

"Booth! They broke out of their perimeter, they're still advancing toward us!"

Booth looked at her, "What?"

"They're coming!" She shouted. She felt weird being carried like this. The blood had been rushing to her face a while and was starting to make her dizzy from the bouncing around.

Angela, out of breath, started to lag behind, but Manelli pushed her along. Angela looked back and the river of ants continued to follow. She looked over at some bushes that they ere coming up too.

"Stryker! Set those bushes on fire after we go through them. The ants won't be able to get through!" She shouted.

Stryker jumped over the line of bushes, and stopped and waited for everyone else to hop over. Booth jumped over, then Trigger and Kate, and then Angela jumped. Manelli undershot the jump and landed in the bushes. He climbed out and swore, shaking off the branches and thorns.

"Friggin bushes…" he muttered angrily.

Stryker sprayed the can and lit it up. The fire started to burn the bushes and he walked along the line, burning all of the underbrush. The ants were stopped. Some still crept toward the fire and climbed in, burning them.

They all sighed in relief and started to walk away. Manelli brushed off the twigs in his hair and continued to walk while picking out the thorns in his hands and arms. He looked over at everybody. They were exhausted and hungry, dirty and all longed for civilization-at least civilization that didn't want to kill you.

The trees started to get denser and denser until it was considered jungle again. They decided to take a break next to a refreshing looking waterfall. The water thundered as it beat down on the water below.

Booth was still carrying Bones across his shoulder, and truthfully, he kind of forgot about her.

"Booth…I'm…very much…capable of…" She started to mutter off and he realized she was still upside down. He set her down on a rock and watched as she tried to stop a bloody nose. She glared up at him.

"I'm walking from now on and you are not stopping me." She said stubbornly. He gave her his handkerchief from his head and she took it and wiped the blood from her face. "Since when have I ever stopped you? You're unstoppable." He said, playfully, giving her that hundred-dollar smile.

She smiled, "True…"

"You're ankle seems fine now, huh?"

She looked down and the swelling had gone down considerably. "Yes it has."

Kate took off her dirty tank top and ripped her jeans off, and kicking off her shoes and socks, she ran and dove into the cool water. She popped back up and sighed. "I love water…"

Everyone looked at each other and had dumb smiles plastered on their faces. Everyone began to strip down to their underwear and all ran and dove in. It was nice for them to relax a bit. Yes, they were losing daylight- but since Gabriel had the sudden misfortune of getting shot- they really had no idea what way the pick-up point was so they were allowed to relax and stop for the night.

Booth wiped off his face, which was sprouting some stubble, and looked over at Bones. She stood at the bank and was contemplating about getting in.

"Come on, Bones. Get in."

"Booth, there's all sort's of toxic bacteria and-"

Booth stood up and walked over to her, "Yes, and there are anaconda's, caimans, and I guess army ants. So, what are you afraid of?"

She took the bait, "I'm not afraid of anything, I was just merely pointing out that this water is contaminated with thousands of microorganisms and-"

She paused as Booth picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Booth! Put me down!"

He walked into the water and once he was waist deep, he smiled at her, "Hold your breath."

Before she could answer, he threw her into the water. She dove back up and shook her the water off her face. She swam over to him and splashed water in his face. He laughed and life was going all right for once.

Angela was laughing, as she watched Manelli stand their picking out the last of the thorns and was muttering curses. She splashed him and he looked over at her. He arched an eyebrow and suddenly tackled her in the water. They came up to the surface laughing and having a grand ole' time.

Trigger swam up to Kate and dunked her head under the water. She shot up and puched Trig in the chest.

"You are so going down." She growled, swimming over to him. Trigger playfully backed away…

Bones looked over at Booth and smirked, with a mischievous twinkle in her eye…Booth looked at her.

"What?" He asked, smiling.

She looked up at the top of the waterfall and then looked back at Booth, cocking her head. "How high do you estimate that waterfall is?"

Booth glanced at the waterfall and then looked back at her, "I'd estimate….about twelve feet."

She looked back at the waterfall then smirked at Booth and started to swim toward the bank. He followed her and she looked back.

"Bet I'll beat ya up there!" He said, pushing her and running past her.

She laughed and ran after him, "What do you mean bet? Bet with what?" She asked, confused.

She caught up with him and they ran side-by-side, swerving around trees and jumping over rocks.

Booth chuckled and shook his head, "Figure of speech, Bones…"

She smiled and pushed him, causing him to run into a tree. He grunted as he hit a tree and fell, landing on his back. Bones covered up her mouth and stopped.

"Booth!" She knelt down and helped him sit up; he held his nose and squeezed his eyes shut in pain. He muttered something through his hands.

She looked worried and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You ran into that tree…"

"I ran into that tree? You pushed me into that tree!" He said, and then suddenly pushed her away and got up, running.

Bones quickly shot up and ran after him, laughing. They ran up and stopped where they hit the top of the waterfall. They smiled at each other and walked on top of the rocks jutting out of the water. They stood at the edge of the waterfall and looked at each other.

Bones stomach started to knot. Maybe this wasn't the greatest idea she had conjured up in her rational mind-which at the moment wasn't thinking rationally. She brushed the stray hair from her face and bit her bottom lip.

Booth looked at her and saw her contemplate whether this was a 'rational' thing or not- or whatever was in her geeky little brain. She was such a squint, he thought. He stuck his hand out for her to take, "Do you trust me?"

She stared at him and took his hand, "Well, rationally, I would never take anyone's hand and jump from a twelve foot waterfall-"

He grabbed her hand and jumped.

_Well, I need to end this chapter, so I'll stop here. Sorry it's been awhile- I hope you all like and I enjoy everyone's ideas! Thank you so much for them and review and tell me what you think!_

_Thank you all!_

_Jodie Marie_

_Bb4evr_

_Bnbfanatic_

_ShimpsRock ( )_

_RK ( )_

_Anime Wildfire_

_ChristalSteele_

_Bekah( )_


	13. That's so icky

Hello all. Chapter 13 is here and I just noticed I left Stryker out of all the fun and games in the water so…oops. :P Anywho, I'll try and put more description in this chapter because I don't think I put enough in the last one…I'm a perfectionist…I like to be perfect. Lol. ;P anyway-enjoy!

Angela Montenegro looked up and saw Booth and Brennan falling down the waterfall and splashing into the water. Angela gasped and laughed as she saw her friend and the hunky ranger pop to the surface. Brennan shook her head and pushed Booth. He just laughed.

"The decent thing you could have done was give me a warning!" Bones said, swimming toward Angela, Manelli, and Stryker.

"If I gave you any warning, you'd have chickened out!"

"I don't see what poultry has to do with anything, and I most certainly would not have backed out." She said, splashing his face.

Angela smiled, "Sweetie, he meant that metaphorically."

Brennan looked at her friend and nodded. "Oh."

"Besides, it was our idea." He defended, splashing back.

Bones smiled at him, "True."

A few minutes later, everyone was turning into prunes and they decided to get out of the water. They walked back onto the bank and collected their belongings. They all got dressed and situated themselves on the ground, all wiped out.

They all rested their heads on a log and relaxed. Evening had started to creep up on them and the sun was almost down. They watched the rest of the fiery ball disappear into the water as they munched on their MRE's and rested.

"I am never eating dehydrated fruit ever again." Kate muttered, munching on dehydrated strawberries. "These are so disgusting…"

Stryker rolled his eyes, "You don't have to eat them…you could always starve, and do us all a favor…" he said, eating some peanut butter.

Kate slapped his shoulder, "Do us all a favor and go die."

Trig laughed and continued to eat his crackers.

Angela sat up and mixed the orange juice powder in Manelli's tin and took a sip. Her face scrunched up and she shook her head. "Oh, God, that's gross…" She said, squinting her eyes. "And sour."

Manelli nodded, "Yep-that's why you never drink the OJ. Always go for the coffee."

Booth smiled and just enjoyed the scenery-which Bones was currently occupying, though he wasn't complaining. He dug in his pocket and grabbed his pack of cigarettes. He pulled one out and stuck it in his mouth. He tossed it over to Manelli and he took one tossing it to the next person. Bones looked at him disapprovingly.

"What?"

"It was found that in the sixties, cigarettes caused many respiratory problems…"

"Izat sho?" He said, catching his pack of smokes-but before he caught them, Bones caught them and threw them into the lake. The boys' eyes widened.

"Bones!"

"Booth."

"What the hell?" He said, blowing smoke out.

Angela looked at all of their expressions. She laughed. "You guys are so lame…"

Stryker savored the tobacco and slowly exhaled, a sad expression on his face, "That was the last pack, wasn't it sarge?"

Booth didn't answer, confirming it was so. He sat up and turned toward the foxy lady next to him.

"Tell me something, Bones." He said, trying to forget that she just threw the last pack of smokes into a lake, "How does a lady like yourself be in the gritty business of…human decay…and nasty human juices…"

Bones gave him a half-smile and moved her hair to one side of her face. "I've told you, I work with human remains-" She corrected, but wasn't able to finish.

"Alright, why would you work with human remains? That's so…icky."

Bones arched an eyebrow. "I work with human remains because someone has taken away somebody's identity, I find I feel more accomplished when I restore the victims identity and I'm able to give them a face again. It's not as 'icky' as you say, than gardening with fecal matter."

"Whoa." He shook his head and looked at her, "How is 'gardening with fecal matter' the same as poking and prodding uncle Bob's remains?"

"The components of the remains are quite similar to the nutrients and components you would find in fertilizers, I mean, they both contain organic and inorganic material, so I thought if I put it in that prospect, it might sound more appealing."

"Somehow, I don't see that more appealing…" He said, with a disturbed look on his face.

"Well, being a forensic anthropologist had many advantages! You're able to put criminals in prison, and you are able to observe the decomposition rate of human remains in different climate factors, which is very interesting." She defended.

"I'm sure it is Bones. I'm sure you like to go and 'observe' the rotting bodies at the University of Tennessee's body farm, don't you?" He teased.

"Yes. I find watching the rate of decomposition is…"

As Booth and Bones continued their disturbing conversation, Kate stared at them in disgust. "You two are so freckin gross."

Bones and Booth looked at Kate.

"You guys are talking about decomposing bodies and how you find that 'most interesting', and it's just a little f'd up, I think." She said, scrunching up her face in disgust.

Angela flipped her hair back, "Decomposition is a way of life. Everyone will eventually." She said.

"I think it's kinda cool.' Trigger said, "Besides, Kate, you won't have to keep checking your appearance every 5 seconds. You wont' have a mirror- and eyeballs for that matter."

Kate gave him this dead look and flipped him off, "Piss off."

Everyone laughed and eventually all got into the conversation of decomposing bodies…About an hour later of mindless chatter, they all seemed to drift off asleep, hoping tomorrow would be a fresh new day, and a fresh new start. They would start bright and early in the morning.

_~ 2 hours later ~_

Bones moved into a more comfortable position, and tried to sleep. She hadn't been able to sleep, and could really use some by now. She turned her head to see that Stryker was sitting on watch, puffing away on a death stick. She looked back over at Booth, his back facing her and noticed she was sound asleep. She poked his back and he didn't move.

"Must be asleep…" She thought.

She laid her head on her hand and continued to think. In two days, they had already gone through so much. They had battled pirates, the infected, anacondas, the Brazilian army and army ants. She wondered what stuff they would run into tomorrow and just hoped that they would make it to the pick-up. She looked over at the environment around her. Lightning bugs buzzed lazily everywhere, and frogs and crickets performed their mating calls. The foliage surrounding the lake, reflected in the water. It was serene looking and the waterfall produced a constant thunder.

She played with the dirt by her hand and closed her eyes. She really needed to get some sleep.

Angela opened her eyes and sighed, moving from her back over to her side to try and get comfortable. It didn't work. She looked over at her friend, which slept on the other side of Manelli. She knew Brennan had a thing for Booth. It was quite amusing to watch their cute banter back and forth and watching them maim each other- well, Bones was doing most of the maiming with the ricochet and the tree, but she thought it was cute. She also knew Booth had a thing for Brennan. He was always protective of her and stole glances at her when he thought no one was looking.

Her thoughts went over to the medic next to her. She liked him…a lot, but also thought of Hodgins back home. She still had feeling for him, and was always trying to balance her feelings out. She was torn between two men, and had no idea what to do. She bit her lower lip and contemplated this for a while and sighed. She needed to stop thinking and start sleeping. Angela closed her eyes…

Bones eyes fluttered open and felt something slither by her neck. She tried to think of what it could possibly be and she moved her head to see.

Her eyes grew wide and grabbed the snake from her chest. It seemed it had found a warm, comfy place on her chest and didn't want to go. It latched on to her neck and she gasped in pain. Angela and Stryker saw her squirm and sat up and ran over to her.

"Brennan!"

Booth woke up when he heard voices and immediately grabbed his M16. He looked over at Angela rushing toward him and his eyes grew wide as he saw a snake bare it fangs as it flew toward him and he quickly ducked. He got up and looked at Bones, holding her neck.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Were you bitten?"

As she said this, the others awoke from hearing the word 'bitten' and made their way over to Brennan.

Bones squeezed her eyes shut, "It bit me."

Booth removed her hand from her neck and saw the bite wound. It was red and already started to turn a nasty shade of purple.

Manelli had rushed over and examined the wound as Booth brought her hand away. He lifted up her legs to slow down circulation to the rest of her body. He ran over and grabbed his pack, and ran back.

"Okay" He said. Grabbing Booth's jacket from the ground and placing it over Bones to keep her warm. "You're going to be okay, Dr. Brennan." He said, trying to reassure her.

Booth got on the other side of her and instructed Stryker to hold her head. He did as ordered and Booth knelt down next to her. He ripped her necklace off in case her neck began to swell and grabbed the alcohol swabs Manelli handed him. He cleaned her neck and threw the dirty swab on the ground as Manelli took her blood pressure.

Bones clenched her jaw as her neck felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly with knives. She cursed herself for letting the snake bite her. It was venomous and she knew it.

Booth bent down and started to suck the poison from her wound (yes, I know…the ole' sucking the poison out of the wound trick…it doesn't work, but one of my readers suggested it and I liked the idear, and it adds some nice fluff). He spit and repeated.

Angela held her breath and could do little as she watched her friend lay their in pain.

"BPs 160/110…going into tachycardia." He muttered.

Bones started to shake and tried to fight them off of her, and started to mutter.

"She's going into shock…" Manelli said, he looked for something in his bag and was tossing lots of things out. He looked into a zippered pocket and found what he was looking for. "Score."

He grabbed a needle and poked it through a vial. He sucked some of the medicine into the needle and set the vial down. He squirted the air bubbles out and scooted next to Booth. He stuck it into her carotid and injected the benzodiazepine to sedate her. He grabbed another needle that contained an opioid, another form of morphine, and stuck her in the thigh. He grabbed an I.V bag and wrapped a tourniquet around her arm. He started to prepare the I.V. as Booth stroked her hair.

"Calm down, Bones."

"Where..where am I?" She asked, trying to figure out where she was.

Manelli hooked her up to the I.V. and told Trig to hold it. He did and continued to watch as the doctor lady started to relax as the morphine kicked in.

"You're alright, Bones…"

Well, I must end this chapter- but I hoped you all like it…^^ I thank Bekah for giving me that wonderful idear with the whole snakebite thing…it was such a good idea- I couldn't help myself! I hope to update soon and will try to get the next one up by the end of the week…can't make any promises because I will be dissecting a brain soon…yes...brains! mwuhahahhahahahaha…

Special and warm thank you too…

Jodie Marie

Parody-lover

Ditz88

Bb4evr

Anime Wildfire

ShimpsRock (there I got it right!)

ChristalSteele

Boothbones4ever2ghether

CrossMyHeartHope2Spy

Bekah

AddictedTOFanFictions-and yes, I think it would be a sweet action game. ;P

Thank you all! I look forward to ur reviews! Thank u bunchies!


	14. Just sleep, Bones

_Chapter 14 is here! You know, I feel stupid. I've been spelling claymore wrong. Lol. Anyway, so now I know how to spell that...the chapter can go on!_

Bones lay on the ground, unconscious, and her breathing was ragged. She had had a high fever for a while, but it had gone down some. It was 3 in the morning and no one got much sleep.

Booth sat next to her, her head in his lap. His gut knotted at the thought of Bones hurt. He brushed some hair off her face and pulled his jacket up back to her chin to keep her warm. She was pale and sweating.

Bones' eyes fluttered open and she looked over at Booth weakly, "How long have I been asleep?" She whispered.

"Couple hours…"He replied with a smile.

She smiled back and closed her eyes, "What happened?" She whispered.

"You were bitten by some poisonous snake and…here you are now." He said, shrugging.

Bones looked up at him, "I noticed…you've been favoring your right shoulder lately…"

Booth waved it off, "Ah, it's nothing."

"It's something if you're favoring it, Booth."

"Just sleep, Bones." He said, patting her head.

"Does it hurt?"

He smiled, "I've had worse, Bones, don't worry about me. Just go to sleep."

She sighed and stared up at him. "I can't sleep." She muttered, feeling a little dizzy.

Booth leaned his back against the log and looked up at the sky. Morning would be coming soon and she needed all the energy that she could get. They were going to be moving out early.

Angela walked over to her friend, pushing some stray hair behind her ear. She clutched her black jacket close to her and sat down on her knees.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" She asked, smiling and holding her hand.

"I've been better…" Bones said, squeezing Angela's hand.

Angela heaved a sigh of relief, though she knew they weren't out of the ballpark yet. Bones needed to get to a hospital as soon as possible.

Booth looked over at his men and rubbed his neck, "Trig. Get rid of anything we don't need, including extra rations, batteries, ropes, anything we won't need for a days hike. Were leaving this shit hole tonight." He said.

Trig nodded and Stryker and ditched their packs. They carried their weapons on their persons and stuck the extra ammo in their pockets. Stryker took the rest of the claymore and stuck them in a small bag and slung it over his shoulder next to his sniper rifle.

Manelli kept his heavy pack, cause unfortunately he had to carry all of his medical equipment and didn't have the luxury to ditch much. He rubbed his eyes and slapped his boonie hat on his head and was ready to go.

Kate was sleeping so Trig walked over to her to wake her up. "Hey, princess, get up."

She stirred a little, but didn't wake.

He frowned and nudged her with his boot, "Let's move, sleeping beauty."

She opened her eyes and threw her pack, hitting his chest. "I am trying to sleep! So pike down, Cujo!"

Stryker grabbed her arm and heaved her up. She yelled and swatted at him until he let go.

"Shut up. We're moving out, so make it happen."

Kate glared at Stryker and he walked away. She looked at Trigger and he shrugged. She grabbed her pack and threw it over her shoulder, storming past Stryker and stopped next to Manelli.

Booth sat Brennan up and knelt down beside her, "Come on, Bones-and no arguing."

Bones was in no shape to argue, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her on his back. She laid her head on his shoulder and took in his scent, inconspicuously, of course. She closed her eyes and sleep overtook her.

Booth turned to see his team tired. They were of course physically tired- but he knew they were more mentally tired. Tired of being in this humid jungle where ants can eat you alive and big ass snakes lunge out of the water. They wanted to get away. They just wanted to go home.

"We're all going home." He said, staring hard at each and every one of them. "I promise."

"Well I'm glad you decided that sarge! Because, I swear if I have to look at another tree in my life- I'm throwing myself off the next cliff…"

Booth smiled and every one started to walk in silence…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Manelli felt a pang in his shoulder. He had tried to ignore it for as long as he could, which wasn't that smart for a medic, but he couldn't come to terms with his shoulder getting infected. He kept on telling himself it was because he got shot-that's why there was a dull aching in his shoulder, right? Wrong. He knew he needed to get his wound properly treated, and soon. But, hey, they were almost to some stupid clearing where a chopper could pick them up, hopefully without incident.

He looked at the dumb grass. He hated this grass. It was jungle grass. The very same grass that he had slipped on a couple hours earlier, earning him a nice bruise on his bottom. He missed being able to walk and hear that familiar tap of his foot on the concrete. Wade was sick and tired of nature. Nature always seemed to be sick and tired of him too. He recalled the time he went with Booth and some other chums to Paraguay on an assignment and ended up picking up poison ivy all over his face. It wasn't pretty…

Shaking his head from his thoughts he rubbed his face. Sleep was catching up to him, as it was the rest of the group.

Stryker hadn't gotten any sleep since he was on watch, and there were dark circles around his eyes. He seemed alert though. He readjusted the strap on his rifle and continued to trek through the thick vegetation.

Trigger paused for a moment and felt water droplets pelt his face, first slowly, then eventually it began to pour. They had little choice but to keep moving. They only stopped so that Booth could put his jacket on Bones, and then continued on. They had not taken a break until dawn approached, and still, Booth was uneasy about burning time.

"Oh for the love of GOD! Can we please stop! I hate this damn place! These stupid mosquitoes!" She shouted, swatting at her neck and arms, "…This stupid rain! And this whole fucking jungle!" She shouted, throwing her bag in some bushes and yelling at the top of her lungs.

Trigger watched as everyone stopped and rolled his or her eyes. "And to think I got the hot's for her…" He thought. He too, rolled his eyes, and walked over to her, picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder.

Her tantrum got worse.

"You put me down before I grab my stilettos and shove 'em up your ass!" She shouted, hitting Trigger's back. Trigger acted like he felt nothing and motioned for everybody to keep walking. The rain soaked their clothes and Kate whined about that as well.

"Don't you ignore me, you son-of-a-bitch! The decent thing for you to do is get me a towel or something!"

"Right, let me just walk over here to Holiday Inn and grab you one…" He said and continued to walk with her squirming on his shoulder.

"I swear when I get down, I am going to rip your head off!"

"That…is actually…scientifically impossible to do…" Bones muttered through closed eyes. She shivered a bit under her wet clothes.

"SHUT UP!" She shouted back at Bones.

"Hey!" Booth yelled, walking behind Trig to face Kate, "I hear one more word out of you, and I'm going to be shoving MY boot up your ass so far up, it'll be between your shoulder blades, you understand me, sweetheart?"

Kate glared at Booth, but said nothing. Trig mouthed thank you to him and Booth rolled his eyes, and kept walking. Storm clouds continued to roll in and thunder crashed, scaring the birds out of the tree's. It was an eerie atmosphere…

Angela walked along side of Manelli, and looked at him. He seemed a bit pale, she thought.

"You okay?"

Manelli was snapped out of his thoughts when she asked this and he looked at her, "What?"

"Are you okay, you look a bit pale…" She sad, giving him a smile.

"Yah, I'm just dandy." He replied, curtly. Noticing he sounded a bit tacky he quickly said, "How are you keeping up?"

Angela looked ahead and sighed as she walked, "Okay. Just worried about Brennan is all. What happens if we don't get out of here by tonight?"

"Well…do you want me to lie, sugar coat the truth, or tell you bluntly…it doesn't really matter- none of the outcomes are pretty."

"Just tell me."

Manelli looked down at the ground. "If Dr. Brennan doesn't get to a proper medical facility…a number of things can happen."

"Such as?"

"…She could go back into tachycardia, or worse have a myocardial infarction…she could go into shock…become cyanotic…" He saw she wasn't following, and he smiled slightly, "Sorry…tachycardia is when your heart beats abnormally rapid, uh…a myocardial infarction is a typical heart attack, like I said, she could go into shock if the poison becomes to overwhelming for her immune system to fight off…She could become cyanotic if the poison paralyzes her lungs…hell, a lot of things could go wrong…but they won't. We'll get her back safely, Angela."

Angela nodded and stared at her best friend. If anything ever happened to her, she didn't know what she would do…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The rain continued to pour down on them, but they were determined to keep on going. The rain was pelting the leaves mercilessly, and wildlife took shelter wherever they could.

"Well, look on the Brightside! At least there are no more mosquitoes!" Manelli said, ending the silence.

"That's the best you have? No mosquitoes? God, this sucks…"Kate whined, now walking on her own. "Hey Trigger, give me your jacket…"

Trig reluctantly obliged and took off his jacket…"Don't know what use it's going to be…you'll still be soaking wet…"

She took it and slipped it on. It was rather large on her, but it looked kind of cute on her, Trigger thought, but of course, would never say so out loud. They continued on until they reached…another river... go figure.

Stryker hopped up on a rock and stopped. He shielded his eyes from the rain and strained his eyes to see. "Looks like there's some sort of clearing up ahead about three klicks away, sarge."

Booth squinted his eyes to see but saw Stryker grunt and fall down on the ground. He looked down surprised to see him laying on the ground, and blood washed away from a hole in his head, as the rain pounded down.

"Shit! Sniper!" He yelled. Everyone dove and took cover. Booth crouched behind a thick tree and carefully set her down. "How many damn snipers can possibly be around here?" He muttered. "Can you run?"

Bones looked up at him as if he spoke a different language. "What?"

"If I distract the sniper, can you keep up with the others?"

Bones tried to sit up, but had an incredibly hard time. He swore and knew she would never be able to stand on her own, let alone keep up with the others. He picked her back up on his back and kept low to the ground. He looked over at Trig and did various hand signals. Trigger nodded.

"Alright, dude." Trigger said, slapping Manelli's arm to get his attention, "Were going to take a run for it. Plateau should be about twenty feet away. Booth's going to grab one of Stryker's explosives and create a diversion and then were going to bolt."

Angela looked over at them, 12 feet away. "Will he be able to keep up, carrying Brennan?"

Trig bit his lower lip. It was impossible. Trig looked back over to the sergeant and did a variety of hand signs back.

Booth thought for a brief moment and nodded.

Trig looked back at Angela, "I'll grab Dr. Brennan, and we're going to run like our asses are on fire, got it? No stopping until we hit the plateau."

Angela nodded and looked over at Manelli and Kate. They nodded and got ready to move. Trigger lunged over behind the tree Booth and Bones were at and made it safely across, a stray bullet missing his leg bounced off a rock. Trigger slipped Bones off of Booth's back and slipped her over his shoulders. He ran back over to Ange's group and got them ready to go.

Booth gathered up all the courage he could muster and ran toward Stryker's body and tried to snatch the bag of explosives off his shoulder but it got caught and he stumbled and fell, feeling a round whiz by his ear. Something warm dripped down his face, but he didn't pay any attention to it. He quickly grabbed the bag from around Stryker's shoulder and ran toward the rest of the group. As this was happening, Manelli and Trigger were laying down cover fire.

Another round whizzed past his face and he dove for the tree's. Landing on top of Manelli, the medic pushed him off of him and Booth rolled over onto the ground, digging into the bag. He sifted through it and found two grenades and some frag grenades. His face lit up.

"Score." He smiled and took out his satellite phone and tossed it to Manelli. "Tell Central Command our position and initiate pick-up immediately. Don't wait up."

Have to wrap up this chapter, folks. Hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you think!

Special thanks to…

_Jodie Marie_

_CrossMyHeartHope2Spy_

_Parody-Lover_

_.135_

_Anime Wildfire_

_Bekah( )_

_ShimpsRock_

_Hokiegrl09_

_Bb4evr_

_WaterLilies93_

_Bite-Me-Edward-C_

_ChristalSteele_

_I give Kudos to all of my reviewers and thank you for the wonderful reviews. I think that's the best part of writing a stry..well…and character torture…though, I haven't done very much in this one…hmmms…I'll just have to do better in the sequel (if I have one) or in a different stry…anywho! REVIEW!_


	15. Welcome back, Brennan

Chapter 15. The journey is almost over, folks. With only Bones, Booth, Angela, Trigger, Kate and Manelli alive to get to the pick-up point, will they all make it? Lol. Well, I guess you'll have to read to find out! This is the last chapter but stay advised…there could be a sequel….

The clouds continued to rain down on the people who had a miserable existence at the moment. The vegetation was pelted with heavy droplets and obscured Booth's vision, but that also meant that the sniper's vision was also obscured. The odds were mostly in his favor. Mostly. He could here the faint sounds of blasts coming toward him miles away. The sniper must have been a scout, and radioed in their position. He looked over at Stryker. Anger rushed through him as he stared at his limp body lying on he ground. He had lost three civilians, and two of his men. He was pissed.

"Rawhide 1, this is Foxtrot 9 do you copy? Over." Manelli said, speaking into the phone.

They heard static and he repeated, "This is Foxtrot 9, Rawhide 1, do you read? Over."

"Foxtrot 9, we here you loud and clear, the captain is very pissed at you, you know that Rawhide, why have you been in radio silence?"

"Kojak just shut up and listen." Manelli ordered, "Mission has been aborted. Repeat. Mission had been aborted. Bird malfunctioned and we have tango's nipping on our asses. Our coordinates are Echo, Victor, Romeo, zero, niner, eight, five, zero, four, three. Commence pick-up at location Echo, Victor, Tango, zero, five, niner, four, three, two. Also, be advised, there are two civilians, and were minus two. Over."

"_Confirmed, Foxtrot. Pick-up is en route. ETA thirty minutes. Out."_

Booth ripped the pin from the fragment grenade and told the others to go. Manelli, Angela, Kate and Trigger carrying Bones, bolted. They felt the occasional bullet whiz past them.

"Bingo." Booth muttered, standing up from his crouched position and threw the grenade toward the burst of light coming from the top of a tree. It exploded and he grabbed his binoculars and peered through them as he crouched again.

His muscles were screaming for him to stand. He ignored and put his binoculars away. He seriously wished it wasn't raining. He dropped all of his gear and just took the explosives and his sniper rifle. He slung his M16 over his shoulder and trotted over to the tree, where the sniper was, under the protection of large vegetation. He slinked over toward it and examined the ground around it. He saw the frag grenade had done its job…for the most part. It pierced the tree's bark and shredded its branches, but he noticed footprint in the mud beside the tree. Water had not completely filled inside of it and he lifted his rifle up. It was fresh.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The team continued to run as they zigzagged through the trees and jumped over rocks and dead logs. Trigger felt a thump in his side and his knees gave out. He fell and Bones rolled off his back. She groaned and slowly sat up, her neck throbbing and her vision had trouble seeing.

The others stopped and helped them up. Kate gasped as she saw blood start to soak through his jacket.

"You're shot!" Kate squealed the obvious.

Trigger looked at his side in confusion and saw that he seriously just got shot. Manelli looked around them and grabbed Trigger's arm, helping him up. "Come on, we gotta go."

Another shot rang out and Trigger crumpled to the ground again, his chest sporting a nice big hole. Manelli and Angela grabbed each of trigger's arms and dragged him behind a thick tree as Kate led Bones quickly behind some bushes next to them.

Trigger and looked at his chest and his eyes grew big. His breaths were ragged and shallow, and blood started to pour out of his mouth. Manelli quickly put pressure on his chest and told Angela to roll him over. She did and saw no exit wound. They laid him back down and Manelli swore.

"It's punctured your aorta, Trig." Manelli said, biting his lower lip.

"What kind of doc…are you? Aren't you supposed… to tell… me it's only a freackin… flesh wound, dude?" He said, coughing up blood. He squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of pain washed over him.

Manelli quickly stabbed him with two morphine shots. He cut off his jacket and shirt and the rain rinsed the blood away from his wound, but more replaced it. He looked at his friend and Trig grabbed his hand.

"Is the bone lady alright?" He asked. Manelli barely heard him.

"Yah, T. She's fine."

He nodded and grabbed Manelli's hand, "You have to promise me… that the sarge and the bones lady get… hitched, man. Got it? They… look good together." He choked out with a crooked smile.

Manelli couldn't help but smile. He watched as his friend took his last breath and Manelli reached over and shut his eyes. He yanked off his friends tag and clenched his jaw, "Come on. We have to keep moving." He said, still looking at his dead friend.

Angela nodded and looked over at Kate and Bones. She threw a stick at Kate to get her attention. It hit her in the head and she snapped her head toward Angela. "Hey!" She said, through clenched teeth. She then looked at Trigger, who was leaning against the tree.

"Is…he okay?" She asked, actually worried about another human being.

Angela shook her head slowly and saw Kate look down and nod.

"Where's Booth?" Kate asked, trying to see through the trees.

"I don't know- but we have to go!" Angela said.

They all got up, and Kate helping Bones up, started to run toward the plateau.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Booth heard the sniper fire off two shots and found his position. He leaned himself close to a tree and peered through his scope. He saw the Brazilian sniper grab his rifle and trotted back a couple feet and met up with someone else.

"Shit…I can never get a break, can I?" He swore quietly.

Next to the sniper, there were a lot of someone else's…two whole platoons of someone else's stood ready only a few yards away from him. He quickly slung his rifle on his shoulder and grabbed the rest of the claymores and began the task of setting them up. Five minutes later he finished setting them up in strategic places and turned around to catch up with the others.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Angela continued to run as she saw the tree's starting to lessen and a clearing could be seen. As she ran, she helped Brennan run. She had insisted she could run and so, not wanting to argue, she let her.

All of a sudden she stopped, holding Brennan back. She regained her balance, and stepped back. Angela looked down and looked at the huge cliff that lay in between them and the clearing.

Manelli stopped as he reached them and walked around Angela to see what stopped them.

"Fantastic." He said. Looking down the steep cliff, it looked like they were about twenty feet up, and a raging river smashed the jagged rocks that lined the bottom. "How convenient…"

Kate continues to run up to the others and looked back in case some one was behind her and hit Angela, causing Kate to fall backwards. Angela lost her balance and slipped. Manelli grabbed her left wrist and he too, started to make a dive. Kate gasped and dove for the ground and grabbed Manelli's ankle. They stopped and smashed against the side of the cliff.

Bones shook her head to clear her vision and helped Kate try and pull them back up.

"They're too heavy!" Bones said, ignoring the pain in her neck.

Kate's grasp around Manelli's boot was slipping.

"Pull us up!" Angela yelled, as she clung to Manelli's arm. "Don't drop me!" She said to Manelli.

"I won't." He said through clenched teeth. He had dislocated his right arm grabbing onto her as she fell, and it hurt like a son-of-a-bitch, but there was no way he'd let her go.

"Grab my other arm!"

She brought up her left arm and tried desperately to reach his hand, but couldn't reach it.

"I can't!" She yelled.

Kate's hand slid from Wade's boot and they jerked down a couple inches before she grabbed it again. "My grip's slipping!" She yelled down to them.

"We can see that!" Manelli yelled angrily back at her. He stretched his other arm to try and grab Angela's but couldn't. "Damn!"

Bones stretched her body out on the ground and over the ledge grabbing his other leg. The ledge started to crumble and slide as the rain weakened its infrastructure. Kate and Bones both began to slip with them. They pulled as hard as they could, but their grip kept slipping and it wasn't looking good very promising.

"Hold your breath!" Booth shouted and kicked Kate off the cliff. She screamed and all three of them yelled as they plummeted down the twenty feet and splashed into the river. Bones looked up at him in shock.

Booth grabbed Bones' waist and looked at her, "Two platoons are…" He waited until he heard a huge explosion, and then continued, "two minutes behind. We have to jump. There's no other way."

Bones looked up at him, "This is more than fifteen feet, Booth. The statistics of surviving such a jump would be-"

Booth interrupted her and kissed her. She was surprised at first but then kissed him back passionately. They broke her apart and he winked at her.

"Never tell me the odds."

He tightened his grip around her waist and jumped. (A/N: Yes. Like an Indiana Jones moment…)

For a few brief moments, she experienced weightlessness, and Bones didn't like that feeling- of not being in control- and then they finally hit the water. Her body felt like it had just landed on a bunch of knives. The water tossed her around, continuously, and was slammed into a rock. She grunted and swam up to the surface, gasping for air. She held onto the protruding rock and gathered her wits. Her adrenaline was pumping through her veins and she shook her head to clear her train of thought.

Booth on the other hand didn't necessarily feel like he fell on a pile of knives. He felt like he had been hit by a bus, rolled over the median, hit by another bus, and then somehow a train came in and ran him over. He kicked the bottom of the river and dove to the surface. He felt lightheaded for a brief second and was thrown around into a cluster of rocks. He coughed, and leached onto the rock, looking around for anyone else.

"Booth." Bones called out over the loud crashing of water.

He heard Bones voice and looked over at her clutching a rock so she wouldn't be swept away with the current. In his mind he was figuring out how many minutes they still had left until the chopper arrived. Approximately fifteen minutes. He cursed and dove into the water toward Bones. He popped up next to her and he grabbed her. They somehow managed to make it to the bank. They laid down and tried to catch their breath.

Angela and Kate, already on the bank, crawled over to them and hit Booth, lamely. To tired to really even care that he pushed them off a cliff.

"I…hate you." Kate spat, closing her eyes.

"Yah…that makes the two of us…" Booth replied back, sitting up, though his body plainly stated it didn't want to. He looked up at the top of the cliff and saw how far up they really were. Movement caught his eye and he bolted up, grabbing Bones' arm and dragging her up as bullets began to spray the beach.

Kate screamed and Angela and Manelli ran. Booth picked Bones up and slung her over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing, and they all ran. They were finally at the clearing but now; they had nothing to protect them. Nothing to hide behind.

"Drop!" Manelli shouted.

They all dropped and realized that they had been running through tall grass. It was minimal shelter, but it was better than nothing. Booth took off his rifle and threw a cartridge into the chamber and looked through his scope. Shot. And watched as a body fell down he cliff and crashed into the water.

Manelli looked at his watch. Five minutes. He grabbed the sat phone and radioed in, "Rawhide 1, this is Foxtrot 9, do you copy over?"

"Read you loud and clear, Foxtrot. Over."

"We have heavy ground fire, requesting assistance! Over."

"Are you in position to pick-up? Over."

"Yes! So hurry and tell the damn chopper to hurry the hell up!" He laid his head on the ground as rounds whipped past him, " Now! Out."

Angela heard the faint sound of thumping in the sky from rotors and she saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. An AH-64 Apache and a Blackhawk could be seen in the distance.

Booth continued to fire on the ledge and Manelli grabbed his 9mm and fired it in the air, so as the choppers knew exactly where they were. The choppers came closer and the Apache laid heavy fire on the Brazilian platoons, as the Blackhawk slowly hovered down and landed on the ground. Booth got up and yelled for everyone to get to the chopper.

Kate didn't have to be told twice. They all ran toward the chopper and four Rangers hopped out covering them. A Ranger helped Kate into the helicopter and then Angela and Manelli.

Bones and Booth made there way over to the chopper, crouched slightly because of the heavy wind from the propellers. Booth heard some of the rangers opening fire and turned to look.

"Bones!"

Bones turned quickly and wondered what the urgency was in his voice when she felt him tackle her to the ground as two gunshots rang off.

She saw him fall and looked at the blood that had splattered on her white shirt. She quickly grabbed his arm and helped him up, seeing that he was bleeding from his neck and back. The four Rangers grabbed both Booth and Brennan and heaved them up on the chopper. Bones hugging Booth with his unconscious figure in her lap.

The four rangers climbed in, and once all were in and the chopper immediately peeled out of there. Manelli crawled over to Bones and Booth and he took off his shirt, being all out of gauze, and ripped it. He examined Booth's neck wound, and slapped him a couple times.

Booth grunted and spit out blood. He coughed and held his neck, which had a gaping hole, though he didn't care. Just as long as his Bones was safe… He looked up at his Bones and smiled. She smiled back. Manelli took a piece of his shredded shirt and wrapped it around his wound. Booth looked at Manelli and pushed his hand away.

"I'm…fine…" He said hoarsely, blooding dripping down his mouth. He coughed and blood poured from his mouth onto the floor.

Manelli looked at the wound, "Shut up Sarge, I'm surprised you're even talking. You're lucky though, a few more centimeters to the right and it would have pierced your carotid."

Booth looked up at Bones, "Are…you okay?" He rasped.

Bones nodded, "All thanks to you, Booth."

She continued to hold him close, as if she held on to him for dear life.

Booth stared outside the open doorway and saw the gruesome scene of a small clearing, holding hundreds of bodies that littered the ground. He closed his eyes and rested his head against Bones. He could finally sleep, and not have to worry about something happening to one of his team…or at least what was left of his team. He opened his eyes. He had lost, Jim Stryker, Mirza Hac, and Stephen "Trigger" Jackson. After he got back to the states, he'd have to be the one to tell their family what truly happened. He also remembered that he'd lost Bill Curtis, the texan that they kind of made fun of, Ryan, who was a pain in the ass, and that quiet Evelyn girl who ran off and got herself shot. Even though their deaths weren't technically his fault, he still felt guilty. He knew in the beginning that this mission would go wrong. Next time he got a knot in his stomach before a mission, he'd listen to it.

Booth's neck and back were on fire. He really hated being shot. This hadn't been the first time, and probably wouldn't be the last. He could never really get used to the idea of being shot. Why would you want to get used to the idea?, He thought. He sighed and looked up at Manelli, "You know, you were right…when we landed …in the Atlantic…whenever you least expect it…shit happens…"

Manelli smirked. He watched as they saw Brazil's vast jungle get smaller and smaller. He didn't think he would ever forget this mission. I mean, how many times do you almost get infected by a rampaging virus, or eaten by anacondas or army ants, or fall off a twenty foot cliff with the Brazilian army on your butt? Not very many times. He took a drink of his canteen and hung his head back, "I think I'm going to take a vacation."

He then looked over at Brennan and Booth sleeping in each other's arms. He smiled, "Guess you got your wish, Trig." He muttered.

Kate held her knees and watched the jungle move away from her and looked over at the folks in the chopper. She smiled. She was so excited to get back to city's, cars, shoes, and the annoying yipper dog that she stole from her neighbors. She made a note to buy her neighbor another dog, and laid her chin in her knees. She was going home. No more nature, or man-eating snakes. Just, bed's, shoe's, hot showers, perfume, smog, muggings, and manicures. She absolutely loved the U.S.

Angela looked over at Booth and Brennan and smiled at them. She hoped that they would get together, because they were just perfect for each other. Ange closed her eyes and noticed how much she missed home and Hodgins. She did dig Wade Manelli **a lot**, but she preferred her little lab nerd. She closed her eyes and fell asleep dreaming of hot water, real food, and Hodgins racing his little beetles or whatever.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

~five days later~

"Morning Brennan." Angela said, as Bones walked into the lab. She turned and smiled. She wore a little booty over leg from where she had been shot.

"Good Morning, Angela."

They walked together toward Brennan's office, and Angela stopped in the doorway and watched as her friend sat down and began messing with the hundreds of files on her desk.

"It's good to be back, isn't it?" Angela asked.

"Yes. It's nice to get back into the same routine."

Angela sighed and sat down in front of her desk, "How's Booth doing?"

"He's doing…okay." Bones said, sitting back in her chair and letting out a heavy sigh.

"You miss him, don't you…" Angela asked, crossing her arms.

"How did you jump to that conclusion? I merely just stated that his health condition was thankfully not critical, but he'll still be in the hospital for a while."

Angela smiled, "You miss him."

Brennan sighed, "Yes. I do." She gave her a half smile.

"How are the others doing?" Brennan asked, changing the subject. In reality, that's all she really could think about was Booth. She knew it was irrational to be thinking of someone all the time, but she couldn't help it.

"Kate's doing fine, I think she's home now. Manelli's still in the hospital. He'll be there for a few more days. He's going to be notifying Stryker, Trig, and Hac's loved ones in Booth's place."

Brennan nodded and then looked at her friend who was watching the TV intently.

Bones looked behind her and saw that the news lady was talking…

The TV spokeswoman said, "…and U.S. National Security adviser Howard Johnson says that Cuba had been planning a direct biological attack against the United States. Cuba hired a group of scientists to test this new virus in Brazil but it broke out of a lab five days ago and a U.S. Ranger team happened to stumble upon it when their C-130 crash-landed in the Atlantic during the thunderstorm Monday night. There were six fatalities, including three American civilians that had survived flight 7304 to Brazil. The plane had been missing for over four days now and presumed to have engine failure and crashed on the border of Brazil. In Brazil, hundreds of thousands are dead and more are infected with this new deadly virus. The U.S. government is now studying the virus and has received information that it was Ebola that had been genetically mutated. More of this after the break."

Bones and Brennan looked at each other. "Let's just hope the virus never outbreaks again…" Angela said, laying back in her chair.

Bones nodded and sighed. Somehow the day seemed brighter than it had the whole three hellish days they were there. Or was it four? She couldn't remember. All she knew was that today was a new day and she was determined to start it off with examining some remains. She also hoped that her day would end with her visiting Booth in the hospital…there was something about him that she couldn't understand. He made her feel different, and she liked that. Though she couldn't put her finger on it, she got up and stretched. There was work to do…

"Welcome back, Brennan." Ange said, and with that she left for her office…

Welp! I hope you liked the Story and I've made the decision of making a sequel. It'll be based in the United States! So, there's a spoiler! I thank you all for the wonderful reviews! This has been fun writing the stry and will definitely write more in the future. ;P

Special thanks to:

Twigy- My Beta, your awesome…even though u were supposed to proofread my strys before I posted and u got lazy and still hasn't finished reading ch. 3…I still wuv u. Thanks sis! (BUT HURRY AND READ, BITZITCH! ;p)

Jodie Marie- My first reviewer ever and I thank you for giving me the idear of Gabriel, even though he turned out to be an evil geneticist/guide, he was still an awesome character that I could put in my story…

Parody-lover-I always love to read your awesome reviews, and your love for being stranded places and anacondas ;P I love them too!

CrossMyHeartHope2Spy- For giving me that cliff idear- even though I didn't kill any of my characters that way, I still liked the whole cliff thing. I always love to read your reviews!

Bb4evr- Debi, (I like that name btw) and I always love how you put ur input on things! Reading ur reviews are always fun!

Anime Wildfire-I'm glad I could make ur day when u had to study for ACTs. I love reading ur reviews, and I love to hear that my work is brilliant. ;P ur awesome.

WaterLilies93-Even though you reviewed so late in the stry and havnt been able to review a lot- I still enjoy reading ur reviews!

.135-I really enjoy reading ur reviews and am glad u like my stry

ChristalSteele-I love reading ur reviews and am running out of things to say! I love reading everyones reviews, no matter how long or how short! They are all very wonderfull!

CSILoverZed-loved ur review and very interesting pen name. ^^

So…I hope you all have enjoyed this story and hope you will read my upcoming sequel! YAY! Have no idead when it'll be posted, for I am going to a HOSA competion Wednesday and won't be getting back until Friday, it might not be up until next wknd. So, review and tell me what you think!!!!!!!!! (I just hope the ending didn't suck…)


End file.
